Dear Diary
by The hungry Hybrid
Summary: Semi-AU. Komui's at it again, now he wants the exorcists to write in a diary for his own selfish needs, and Allen is the first victim! Pairings inside! yaoi & straight, chap 19's M-rated YAOI, warning for short chapters! it's a diary, come on... FINISHED!
1. 26 12 189X

_Since this Finland trip began I been writing as crazy on this fic. I you might have noticed it's a diary so chapters will be short._

_Warning: in the future there might be some adult themes, though that is if you readers want me to try writing some smex (would be my first time doing so then)_

_There will be pairings, for now one gay and one straight that I know of._

_I'll update every saturday._

_DISCLAMER: I don't own Man_

_I've tried to write as diary-like as possible, and since they're writing with ink small spelling errors or some strange sentences that might be hard to understand will be in this. This fic isn't long but I didn't want everything to be in one 'chapter' so here's the first day:_

* * *

Dear Diary

I'm supposed to write some kind of diary of my days here as an exorcist.

Stupid Komui.

What should I write in this? I've never owned a book much less a notebook. Komui just came to me today and shoved this notebook in my hands and said: "Your new mission is to write in this diary, you're done when you've filled it."

Why, God, why?

My life isn't that interesting, I'm just an exorcist.

Fine.

You'll get what you want, Komui. But come on! Did he really think it was necessary to give me a PINK notebook with a "Dear Diary" on the front? I'm a MAN, couldn't he had given it to Lenalee, she'd have liked it… or maybe Kanda, he needs to let out his inner girl. Maybe that's why he's always a douche bag.

Komui should be really happy that it's not a thick notebook, written three pages already; this mission might be finished soon… hopefully. If not, I'm going to share some of my opinions to a certain supervisor.

Well, this will have to be for today. Almost forgot, maybe I should write down the date. Better do this thoroughly.

(3 pages written)

Date: 26/12 – 189X Allen Walker

* * *

_Yes this is supposed to be 3 pages in his diary. Why? I handwrote this and there I decided that 11 lines are one page (there are notebooks that only have around 10-15 lines in one page, I own one). Allen has written 3 pages and in my book that's 32 lines (when I divided it with 3 it came out: 10.6666666667)._

_Next chapter will come out next saturday (yay I'm home by my own computer then!)_

_... There's this house fly that fly around me all the time, I think it likes me :S_


	2. 27 12 189X

_Here's the second chapter on Allen's diary. During this long week I've been wanting to upload this fic quicker, but if I did then it would take long time before I can upload the continuing chapter - and I don't think anyone wants that._

_As you can see this chapter is rougly twice the size of the previous one. Well, more happened this day anyway._

_Warnings: OOC (Kanda and Allen I think, I'm not too sure, thought I should warn just in case), some objects that's not supposed to exist in the 1900 century (but hey, Komui build effin' ROBOTS), what more? Oh yes, swearing - a bit. That's all I guess._

_I don't own DGM, if I did... no one would wanna read it, since the drawing would suck, the story might have been good, but very very different, and it would likely involve some romance. Yeah..._

* * *

27/12 – 189X

(page 4)

I tried to keep it a secret. I really, really did. But somehow, a special someone, not saying who or I might get killed, forced it out of me. I mean s… that person took my tongue, twisted it, gave it salt, pepper, chili and curry before almost burning it up with a scolding hot clipboard, to make me spit it out.

So, unfortunately for me, my birthday was celebrated today. I was nearly killed for not mentioning it earlier so they could celebrate me on the 25th.

Though, it wasn't that bad. It was actually quite fun. The science group, with Reever as leader, had come up with some nice fireworks – and had mysteriously managed to have them write my name in large letters. My praises.

Almost everyone in the Order was there. Some finders and exorcists were on missions, I feel a bit bad that I'm here "partying" while they're out there trying to save the world. But guess of another one that didn't join the party.

Yes, you guessed right, Kanda.

He ran as soon as Lavi jumped on him from behind and blew a party whistle right next to his ear, and then put a party hat on him. It's really a miracle that Lavi hasn't been murdered in his sleep yet.

Perhaps Kanda knows that he would be the number one suspect if Lavi was killed.

It was fine, the party I mean, until they started giving me presents. I don't want presents, I don't need them. But nooo, they insisted on giving me socks, ribbons (?), hair dye (that's kind of insulting, s'not my fault my hair's white), make-up (why in the name of God did they give me make-up?) and, which I think beats everything on the list so far: condoms. Why, why the HELL would I need condoms?

I AM NOT IN ANY SICK TWISTED WAY AFFILIATED OR LIKE MASTER CROSS YOU SICK PERVERTED BASTARDS!

… That actually felt good.

Anyway, after that fiasco, Lavi and Lenalee dragged me to the stupid monster's lair. Kanda wasn't happy at all when he opened the door to make the "stupid rabbit" shut up yelling "YUU-CHAN YUU-CHAN!" in his most obnoxious voice ever. But just as Kanda opened the door, Lavi stopped yelling and Kanda noticed Lenalee and me standing next to him so he tried to close the door again. But Lenalee stopped him with the only thing he seems genuinely afraid of: Lenalee's clipboard.

"What?" he asked briskly.

"It's Allen's birthday party today", Lenalee answered.

"So?"

"Don't you want to give lil' Moyashi-chan a birthday present Yuu-chan?" Lavi cut in earning him two smacks on the head from Kanda and me.

"Why the hell would I want to give Moyashi a present?"

"It's not like I want anything, especially not from you."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"That whatever you'd come up with will be way worse than the presents I've been given so far." Lenalee and Lavi were a few doors away from us, I hadn't even noticed them leaving. But I guess that there's always a risk of a bomb exploding when Kanda and I clash.

Kanda glared at me. His dark cobalt eyes buried themselves into mine. I stood my ground; I'm not one to back down from a challenge, especially not from the stupid Kanda.

"You trying to look down at me, Moyashi?"

"Are you trying to back down from a challenge, BaKanda?" Hah, Kanda can't say no to a challenge, he's never done that and he didn't do it now either, hahaha.

"You're challenging me?"

"What did you think I was doing? Ask for a dance? Of course I'm challenging you. I bet you can't come up with a good birthday present for me even if your life was on stake." I can't deny that it's fun doing this.

"Che", that must be his favorite trademark, and it can mean practically anything. But I guess that this time it meant that he accepted my challenge and now wanted me to leave him alone. Then he shut the door in my face.

HAHAHA! He won't win, there's no way he can give me a birthday present I would actually like. I bet he hasn't given anyone a birthday present ever. And since he's socially incompetent he will have no idea where to begin.

The best present in my case would be if he somehow gave me enough money, or tricked someone, to pay for my debts.

As if that would ever happen.

Well, that's for today, I'm looking forward for tomorrow.

* * *

_That "(page 4)" that's written at the beginning of the chapter means how many pages Allen has written in his diary. Every diary will have that, so that the readers can roughly figure out of long (many chapters) this will be._

_I would like to get some feedback on this, I'm not really sure if this is good or not._

_That sounded a bit depressing -.-_

_Hehe, anyway, I said I'd update every saturday, if it's friday or late saturday already where you are then know that it's 10:35 a.m. (saturday) where I am._

_Next chapter will be uploaded next saturday! Hope it's okay with you ^^!_


	3. 28 12 189X

_Short chapter, even shorter than the first haha. Anyway, I was checking the status on this fic and saw that people actually seem to like it! That make me so happy! So I decided to upload chapter 3 a bit early (one: it's so short, two: I want to update this fic faster, three: I wanted to be nice)._

_Anyway! This chapter is for you who've reviewed and put this story in your alert/favorite list. I'm going to fix my writing so that I can update at least twice a week from now on, and don't worry; chapter four will be up at saturday!_

_Warnings for this chapter: ... disturbing mental pictures? The shortness? Take your pick._

* * *

28/12 – 189X

(page 13)

Today was a complete drag. Lavi's gone on a mission with Bookman and Marie Noise, Lenalee has been helping the science department from dying of overwork. And I haven't seen Kanda since we made that bet. Is he really taking the challenge seriously? I know I wrote yesterday that Kanda wasn't one to back down from a challenge but still, is he really looking for a perfect present for me?

I'm almost flattered.

Oh right, now that I think about it he has been having this wary look whenever he's outside his room. Maybe he doesn't want me to question him…

Or perhaps he just wants to avoid General Teidoll… of course he wants to. Teidoll with his "Aaah, my darling SON!" or "YUU-KUN, act like the spoiled child you are!" – I just got a HORRIBLE mental picture: Master going around acting like a father to me and give me anything I want… actually that wouldn't be so bad – NO, NO WAY! That would be horrible, awful, the end of the world!

I have to stop thinking about that!

* * *

_I did warn that this was short ^^._

_But it's a diary so it's forgiven right?_

_If you think Allen's a bit OOC, well... sorry about that._

_Shit almost forgot (for the almost third time -.-)._

_I will **NOT** have Leverrier/Rouvelier, Link or the 14th in this story! That would just complicate things, so you might want to look at this as a Semi-AU._

_This story is supposed to be sweet and fun not angsty to hell. So if some of you wanted the three listed... sorry for the let down v_v_


	4. 29 12 189X

_Hiya there! I can't believe that I almost forgot to upload this chapter *boinks head with Lavi's hammer*._

_Anyway, here's chapter 4, and it's dun dun duuunnn... longer than the last. I'm very sorry for the shortness of chapter 3, hope you can forgive me *imitates Allen's best puppy eyes*._

_Since such short chapters are just so annoying, I've decided that when I get to "Secret Diary", which will be the continuing of this, I'll put the 'less-than-one-page-long-chapters together._

_Now that we're into this matter, I just want to say that Allen's diary (Dear diary) is just the start of a series of diaries, and every diary will be in this fic since they're happening right after the previous diary. Did I lose you now?_

_Warnings: ... nothing to serious._

_Enjoy!_

29/12 – 189X

(page 17)

It seems I've written a lot in this now, not too much left. I'm going to be so happy when I've finished this "mission". I wonder what the purpose of this diary-thing is anyway.

BLAH

I haven't really done much today. Well I've done something, but nothing really worth mentioning. Though, I might as well do that anyway since it takes up space.

I woke up, ate breakfast, trained, took a shower, ate lunch, went to the library, had snack time, watched Kanda as he dragged something big towards his room… wait, what? I did see that, then why didn't I follow him? Ugh, I must have been too hungry to bother. Maybe I should sneak into his room when he's training?

… or maybe not.

But this GOT to have something to do with my present! I'm sure of it!

But I do wonder what it is. I just hope it's not some useless thing I'm never going to use or care about.

Well, Kanda don't do useless things, so my present might be something good.

GAH!

I'm sounding like some stupid lovesick woman! UGH! Seriously, what's wrong with me? I'm not feeling anything towards BaKanda. That's just sick! I'm not gay.

Wait, why am I making excuses in a diary? That's stupid!

I'm so glad no one is going to read this.

Well to continue my list. After that disturbing scene of Kanda moving that large thing I was called to Komui's office. And the funny thing is –I'm going on a mission in Wales with Kanda of all people.

Komui said that this will be just like any other akuma extermination mission: a quick in and out.

Not to hard then.

But I had to go tell Kanda since he didn't show up to the briefing.

I was sooo close to see what he has been doing the last couple of days, but he opened the door just enough for his head to show. I gave him the papers and said we're leaving tomorrow at eight a.m. Then the bastard shuts the door in my face!

One day that man will wake up with a shaved head, courtesy from me.

I won't bring this "diary" during this mission. I don't think I'll have the time to write in this anyway. And I don't want Kanda finding out that I write in a diary, at least not a PINK diary. I'm still angry about that.

Hopefully this mission won't take too long.

* * *

_I assure you readers, the next chapter will be long, twice as long as this, and the chapter after that will also be long ^^._


	5. 2 1 189X

_Hiya there! Yes, it's the middle of the week and I'm giving you a chapter! I've been a total nerd and actually made a schedule for when I'm updating this. Now I just need to have chapters ready by those dates ^^._

_So I will from now on update on every Wednesday and Saturday._

_Aren't I just too good?_

_A__nyway, I don't think there's anything to warn about in this chapter. And it's NOT a: OMG what a short chapter *sob*, it's kinda long...in a diary-way._

_Allen's diary 'Dear Diary' is almost done now, but don't worry this fic will continue! I have planned for three more diaries + some extra chapters! I hope you'll stay with this story until the end ^^._

* * *

2/1 – 189X

(page 25)

GAH! I HATE THAT STUPID KANDA!

Can't he just drop dead or something?

This mission was just horrible!

The remaining finders in the village were stuck in a small house when we arrived, and they were surrounded by level one and threes. But the remaining akuma were destroying the village and Kanda just:

"Forget about the finders, if they can't handle this then they're not suitable to be finders." BaKanda and his stupid belief "Survival of the fittest".

As if I did as he said, he doesn't outrank me. I destroyed the akuma surrounding the finders then I continued with the rest. I can take out multiple akuma with Crown Clown! And I can't choose which to save as if people were unequal.

That was the first day.

The second day (31/12), we destroyed more akuma. Nothing to special.

At first.

But the unnatural thing about this mission was that the akuma just kept coming. Usually during an extermination mission one akuma reveals itself or I find them with my eye. Exorcists destroy that akuma and the rest comes out and attacks.

But during this mission it wasn't like that, the akuma kept coming in large numbers; I don't think that all of the akuma we fought came from that village.

I think that the akuma from the first day were the akuma from the village and the akuma from the second day came from somewhere close by.

Anyway, it wasn't as if Kanda and I were losing or anything, we were just beginning to get a bit tired, well Kanda didn't show it, I bet he's too proud to do it.

I think it was around late afternoon or so when the Noah appeared. And of course it just had to be Tyki Mikk. Actually, better him than Road, and I'm glad it's a Noah we know. I mean a Noah we've fought earlier, someone… I'm making excuses again.

Anyway, he made his usual greeting as I destroyed a level two in front of him.

"Hello boy." Can't he come up with a better nickname?

"Tyki Mikk", I growled, maybe 'growl' is a poor choice of word but… whatever.

"You looking good, I see you're here with the Pretty Boy who killed Sweet tooth. What's his name again? Well, not like I care." I swear, if this was another life and Tyki and I weren't Noah and exorcist respectively then, when I've invited Tyki over for tea, he wouldn't stop talking once he begun.

Maybe I'm a bit unfair here; he doesn't really talk that much.

Since he was there I couldn't just stand there chatting with him, as if I'd want to. I attacked him and he phased through the ground to avoid my sword, I guess the scars from that time in the Ark still hurts.

We fought for a while and I guess Kanda were doing the real extermination. But after a few minutes he came to us in his bloody glory and starts attacking Tyki – while telling me I suck! Just, what?

"Stupid Moyashi!" He began, "your swings are too large, you need to do smaller moves, no wonder you suck." I think he said something like that.

If it weren't for Tyki still in front of us then I bet my hair that Kanda and I would've started fighting. Then Tyki just had to say it:

"I presume you're having trouble in paradise, lovebirds?" Kanda and I immediately stopped quarreling. We stared at him, with both our swords pointing at his chest. We also did the Evil Eye at him. I guess he then realized he'd done something VERY wrong when we suddenly stopped being against each other and started working together. A frightening sight I assume.

When it really matters Kanda and I are pretty good at cooperating. When I think about it, we are a good team and I guess that's why Komui keeps sending us on missions together.

Still, we must have been overwhelming for Tyki since he retreated after just ten – fifteen minutes or so, while saying:

"I think I'll let you solve your relationship problems without my involvement", then he went through one of Road's doors.

Where did he get the impression that Kanda and I am a couple? That, I will never know.

Since our mission was over there was no reason to stay there, but God must have a sick humor since the train we needed to board was broken and it wasn't until today (2/1) it was fixed. So to kill time, I ate, trained and walked around the village, chatting with some villagers and one time I tried asking Kanda what he was planning to give me. Though he just told me to stop asking such stupid questions and wait a few more days.

I'm really curious now.

The train trip today wasn't that interesting, Kanda was still the whole time, and he'd close his eyes so maybe he was asleep? I played with my cards and ate some snacks.

We came home during dinner time so I went to eat dinner as soon I had dropped off by Komui's office. And then I came here to my room to write in this stupid diary.

Hmm… it's almost full now, I bet I only need to write about a few more days.

* * *

_Hohoho, aren't you all just **so** intrigued at what Kanda's planning for our dear Moyashi?_

_Next chapter will be up at Saturday, have a nice week!_

_And a question for you all: what do **you** think Kanda's going to give Allen? ^^_


	6. 3 1 189X

_Woot Woot! Here I come in my wet glory...! Yeah.. I just came out of the shower and I'm feeling a bit... strange._

_Whatever._

_This chapter is one of the longer chapters. And actually this is the second to last one of Allen's Dear Diary!_

_Warnings for this chapter: OOC-ness I guess, gayness, butchering of the holy Japanese language (please don't kill me v_v I do know how to spell them! ... not right now though)_

_ENJOY!_

* * *

3/1 – 189X

(page 40 – halfway there!)

I haven't seen Kanda today at all. Not even during the meals. Even though I was curious and really, really wanted to ask Jerry if he knew something, I didn't, since… well… I don't want people to know that I'm interested in what Kanda's doing. I'm supposed to hate him, kind of.

Alright, I admit it, I don't hate him. Actually I've never hated him. Though he is a bastard that usually annoys me to the point I really lose it, I don't find him hateable (is that even a word?).

It would be nice if he could stop the act and open up a bit. Make a few friends. Well, Lenalee, Lavi and I already consider him a friend, and maybe some people from the Order do too.

The Teidoll-group sees each other as family – except for Kanda. It would be nice to be with a general like Teidoll, to have an authority figure you could rely on. I would really want that. Or at least have a steady figure in my life.

I am not having flashbacks!

I've trailed a lot from what I was originally going to say.

Since I couldn't go ask anyone where/what Kanda was/doing, I had to go look for him myself. The day after a mission is almost always a drag. It's no real use to do anything, oftentimes people are too injured to do anything or they're just so happy to be alive and want to do something that's not Order-related.

I usually go to the library. Or the cafeteria, it's always fun to talk to Jerry. If he wasn't here then I wouldn't have stayed, instead I'd do what my first intention was – have a short meeting then leave.

But I guess they wouldn't have let me go. For obvious reasons.

Back to what I was doing.

I looked for Kanda everywhere. I tried to find his room too, but at first I didn't have any luck.

Every door looks exactly the same, how did I find it before? Oh, right, Lenalee showed me. Well, I couldn't ask her to show me there today, she might have misunderstood.

I gave up at dinnertime, and I took my time eating, which isn't really a normal human pace either but if I ate my usual diet in a normal pace then all I'm ever going to do all day is eat. If it weren't for my innocence I would become fat or something – or die of over-eating.

I'll just stop there.

I accidentally found Kanda's room when I was going to my room. If it wasn't for his loud swearing then I would've just continued on, but I was lucky! I didn't hear much but I'm pretty sure he swore about me, since he said "Moyashi" a lot.

I think he said:

"Fuck this stupid moyashi (I'm not really, absolute sure if he's talking about me here)… Japanese, Japanese, Japanese… stupid challenge." I'm not really sure if I should try writing down the Japanese I heard, I might write down something horrible.

Alright, here goes: "S-i-k-s-h- S-h-i-k-s-o- Shiksho (this doesn't look right, and I tried three times), baka (HAH! I know what that means!), koros (he said that right after saying moyashi, wonder what it means?)." I'm not going to write down the other words I heard; it was just gibberish to me.

And if Kanda saw this attempt at writing Japanese, he would hit me for my terrible spelling. Yes, I know my spelling is wrong, but that's not my problem, I don't speak Japanese.

Since I heard that he wasn't in a good mood, I didn't bother knocking, so I just continued walking to my room. Not before I did a little mark on the wall to the right of Kanda's door, so I know next time. It's easy to cut in stone with my innocence activated as Edge End.

Once again I sound like some lovesick woman, no, an obsessed lovesick woman. The last few days have all been about: what's Kanda doing? Does he hate me? Do I like him? Wait, I didn't just write that. Crap.

Still, this is my diary. I can write whatever I want. No one's going to read this anyway.

Okay…

Do I feel something, that's more than friendship, towards anyone?

Possible subjects:  
Lenalee X  
Miranda X  
General Nyne X

Nope, none of them. If I was having feelings for one of them then it would certainly have been Lenalee, but even though she's cute and all, I don't really see myself together with her. She's more of a really good friend or sister than a lover.

Miranda, no, she's nice but, no.

General Nyne… no, just… no.

Wait, since I wrote no to all women I know of in the Order, does that mean…?

No, no no no no no no no no nononon nonono nononnono nonon non no no

It means that my dream girl isn't here at the Order, yes that's it.

…

Fine, I'll do one with the men too.

Poss subjects:

Kanda  
Krory X  
Lavi X  
Jerry /  
Noise X  
Komui X  
Chaoji X  
Reever(?) X  
I just put Reever there to make it even.

Six of them are a clear no. Komui and Reever, no I can't see that, they're nice but there's nothing more than friendship there.

Krory, Chaoji and Noise… I don't know the last two very well, and Krory's just… Krory. And Lavi… no, I've noticed the looks he gives Lenalee. Jerry, he's a hard one, I love him for the food that's about it.

Kanda. Do I really feel something for him?

I like looking at him but… and he's sometimes fun to be with. I like being with him.

I'm so gay, aren't I?

This just proves it. I might have a small crush on Kanda.

I, Allen Walker, have feelings towards Yuu Kanda.

Kanda of all people, the anti-social, non-talkative, short-tempered, soba-eating bastard of the Black Order.

I think I have enough reasons to believe that I'm going to die young. And I don't think it's my innocence sucking the life out of me.

* * *

_Alright the first Japanese word means = Shit/damn or something like that. The second: Baka = idiot, the third: korosu = kill/die something like that._

_I'm sorry for not doing the translation better *sob*_

* * *

___Me: Well well well, Allen, so you've finally come to a realization huh?_

_Allen: I'm going to die *sob*_

_Kanda: Weakling._

_Allen: *Runs away*_

_Kanda: What the fuck's wrong with him?_

_Me: Run, Forest RUN!_

_Kanda: I think you're mistaking him for someone else..._

_Me: Run, Allen RUN! ToKandayourtruelove!_

_Kanda: What the hell did you just say?_

_Me: Run away, run away! *Runs away*_

_Me: *From afar* Next chapter will be up at Wednesdaaaaaay!_


	7. 4 1 189X Morning

_I'm **sooooo** very sorry for this awful, awful short chapter! But this didn't really fit in with the **real** last chapter of Allen's diary so I uploaded it as a separate chapter._

_Yes, the 4th of January is the last day._

_Now the shounen-ai/yaoi really begins... next part I mean... hehe._

_Warnings: Stated above._

* * *

4/1 – 189X

(page 61 – haha only 23 pages left now!)

(Morning)

I just woke up from this really strange dream. I was in the cafeteria, eating as usual. The place was full of people; every table was full, except for mine. I didn't recognize anyone, and I didn't see any of their faces, they were kind of fuzzy. I was minding my own business when Kanda came in. when I think about it; his face was the only one I could see clearly. He came up to me and stopped so he was standing right next to me. Then he bent down and…

Kissed me. Right after he whispered "I love you". I can still feel his breath in my ear.

Just… what?

This happens when you obsess about something too much. One time, when I hadn't had mitarashi dango for weeks, I dreamt I was in a house full of them! I had thought about how much I wanted dango for days, I'd thought about it so much I could almost taste it!

I bet that since I've thought (and written) so much about Kanda the last few days, it came to my brain and gave me that bizarre dream.

Got to go and eat breakfast now, I'm starving here.

* * *

_I will give you a small peek on the beginning of the next chapter:_

(Evening)

OH MY GOD!

WHAT JUST HAPPENED?

ALRIGHT - I NEED TO CALM DOWN HERe-_-

* * *

_Kanda: What the hell?_

_Allen: That can't be me!_

_Me: Yes, that's you._

_Allen: o_O!_


	8. 4 1 189X Evening

_This is... SPARTA! Lol, sorry just had to write that. But still, this is the **last** chapter of Allen's Dear Diary, but don't fret after this there will be two extra chapters and then I'll start uploading Secret Diary - can you guess who's writing that ^^?_

_I hope that you'll like the ending of this diary, and I do hope that everyone's in character._

_Warnings: Shounen-ai - but I guess you already knew that but it's much more in this chapter than the previous, and some crazyness in the beginning._

_And now we'll (you'll) finally find out what our dear Kanda is giving Lil' Moyashi-chan ^^._

_Happy reading!_

* * *

(Evening)

OH MY GOD!

WHAT JUST HAPPENED?

ALRIGHT - I NEED TO CALM DOWN HERe-_-

I €un\+ gi-t t-is_

Okay, okay, I'm calm

It's ha/d to write. Am I psychic or somtething? Cause that dream sort of came true.

Maybe I should start from when I left for breakfast. Not that much happened then.

I ate my usual breakfast meal, together with Lenalee. I had the dream from this morning fresh in my mind so I on and off looked towards the doors, half expecting Kanda to come in. Though, of course, he didn't.

Lenalee asked me why I seemed so nervous, I didn't want to reveal anything of what I thought of Kanda so I brought up the challenge for Kanda from my birthday party. I told her that ever since then he has been acting weird.

"So you think he's making a present for you?" She asked.

"I guess, I asked him during that mission to Wales but he told me not to bother him about that", I answered.

"Then I bet he's preparing a really good present for you!"

"Yeah…" Then I left for the training area.

After that I showered, ate lunch, read a bit in the library, and ate dinner.

Kanda was already in the cafeteria when I came in. he was sitting alone (as usual) by a table in the back. And I must have gone in during rush hour because every other table was full.

With my dream still fresh in my mind I pushed my food cart towards Kanda's table – just like my dream, except the roles were reversed.

"Is it okay if I sit here?" I asked, referring to the seat opposite of him. He grunted in reply which I took as a yes and sat down.

The first few minutes were quiet and a bit awkward. I ate and didn't look at him but for a few glances. Kanda ate in a slow pace, which is kind of unusual when he's not eating alone. Though he never races through his food, but he eats in a faster pace whenever someone sits down by his table.

Something was up, I could feel it.

He even drank slowly! When he was done, and had eaten everything in his bowl and his glass was empty, he just sat there, didn't do anything but twiddling with his eating sticks. I glanced at him a few times but his gaze was always down to his bowl.

I had this feeling that he wanted to say something to me. But I didn't want to say something stupid and have him go away without saying what he had intended, so I kept quiet.

It must have been real hard to say the words he finally uttered, because he was quiet until I almost had finished my meal. Though now and then he'd open his mouth as if to say something but he changed his mind almost instantly. I wanted to tell him to say whatever he wanted to say, but I thought that would be counterproductive.

As written, when I only had one sandwich left he finally got the guts to speak up, well more like whispered up.

"Come to my room", then he left the cafeteria, as quickly as if Lavi had made him his latest target.

At first I just sat there dumbfounded. Then I hurriedly put all dishes on the cart, I guess Tim ate the sandwich I left, took it to the door leading to the kitchen and left it there. Then I, in a fast pace, walked towards Kanda's room. I've memorized which floor it's on, all I have to do is looking for that scratch I've left by his door.

I found it after a couple of minutes and I was about to knock when I hesitated. I thought: 'What if I'm not supposed to see him here in his room?' 'Did he say something about another place to meet in?' 'What if someone sees me here standing outside of Kanda's room?' 'What will they think?'

I looked around to make sure no one was there when I knocked.

It felt as hours until Kanda opened the door. And what surprised the most was that he literally dragged me inside.

His room was dark; I could just make out a bed, a small table with an hourglass on top – and a lotus inside it that kind of lit up the area in a semi-pink light.

He had flung a blanket to cover up something big by the wall in front of the table. I barely saw the bottom of it, and I remember thinking to myself: 'a flower pot?'

Kanda was standing next to his bed looking at anything that wasn't me or, strangely, the thing under the blanket. I didn't say a word because… well, I didn't really have anything to say anyway. I like him, yes, but I don't think the feelings mutual, and I was afraid that if I started talking then I might blurt something out that will ruin everything.

So I did as I'd done during dinner: I stood by the door, completely silent. Waiting for him to do something.

Which he did, after some minutes – during which I glanced at him occasionally. Every glance had me admire his stature, hair – well everything about him. I felt warm all over when I got the image of my hand going through his long, silky black hair and continuing down his bare chest.

He woke me up from my daze by starting to talk, though it was quiet and I barely heard what he said.

"You annoy the hell out of me, damn Moyashi", what a nice way to start, huh? "You, and that fucking challenge you imposed on me." I stayed quiet cause I knew he wasn't finished. "Then that fuckin' mission and that fuckin' Noah believing he's something and make fuckin' insinuations that you and I are in a fuckin' relationship and then this fuckin' present I had to make for you, damn Moyashi and… fuck you!" I swear to God, he did say all those 'fuck's' and… I don't ever want to write something like that again, it's as if it's me saying that. And that's just wrong!

"Uhm…" I thought I should say something but Kanda interrupted me before I got the chance.  
"That was supposed to be your 'present', but that wouldn't have me win this challenge, so you're not getting it." I just nodded and said 'okay'.  
"So in order to win…" He suddenly grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him. My heart was fluttering like crazy and I had no idea what to do, he gently took hold of my chin and had me look at him. I drowned in his eyes as they came closer. I didn't even know I was about to get kissed until I was!

YES, YUU KANDA KISSED ME! AND NO, HELL HASN'T FROZEN OVER!

The kiss was deep and long. At the beginning I felt something wet trail my lips and I parted them a little and it, his tongue, quickly gained access to my mouth. I was shocked at first but then I tried to 'fight' him with my own tongue, but due to my lack of experience I lost the 'battle' and I let him roam my mouth as he pleased.

I would like to call that my 'first kiss' but well… during that time in the Ark Road was actually the one to take it. Though this could be called my 'first kiss with tongue'.

I can still feel his lips on mine, and that sweet smell of his.

It was wonderful, but where do we go from here?

He parted from me and I was in a daze. He could have asked me anything and I would just have nodded without thinking.

"Do I win the challenge now, Moyashi?" He asked in a gentle voice, much unlike his usual tone. I nodded and said yes.

"Good", he answered but he didn't step away from me, and he still held me close to him. I regained enough of my senses to ask him something I've been wondering about for days.

"What were you planning to give me?" I felt him stiffen and, for a moment, I regretted asking, but I really wanted to know.

"Che, can't you let that go?"

"No."

"Even if I… kiss you again?"

"…I want to know."

"It's just a stupid plant, nothing to get excited about."

"…A plant? As in a flower?"

"..." Kanda was silent, trying to escape the question.

"What kind of plant?"

"I thought I should reunite you with your family, Moyashi." And then he kissed me again, AGAIN! Then he told me to go back to my room, and it wasn't until I was safe inside my room, the door locked of course, I could let go and freak out.

… Now I get what he'd planned to give me. That bastard.

I'M NOT A BEANSPROUT!

HAH! THIS IS THE LAST PAGE! I FINISHED THIS STUPID MISSION! FINALLY!

Mission completed  
~ Allen Walker.

* * *

_Hehe, did you get what Kanda was originally planning to give Allen?_

_I hope you liked the end, well **one **of the ends._

_Right! Did anyone of you manage to decipher this: _I €un\+ gi-t t-is_ _?_

_I'll give you digital cookies if you get it right ^^_

_Next (extra)chapter's name is: KOMUI'S MISSION TO READ THE DIARIES! PART 1!_


	9. Komui's mission, part 1!

_I feel almost sad that Allen's diary is finished, but now we're on to the next!_

_This is the first part of a small one-shot series in this fic, though this will not be the only one hehe._

**

* * *

**

KOMUI'S MISSION TO READ THE DIARIES! PART I!

Komui was drawing something on one of the sheets of paper he should really be signing when Allen Walker came in. Komui noticed that Allen had a smug smile but didn't think too much about it. He sat up straight and fixed his glasses.

"It's late, is it something you want, Allen?" He said in a nice, big brother tone.

"I just came to tell you that I've finished _that_ mission, Komui."

"What mission?" Komui feigned ignorance. Allen bit his lip and looked around; Komui guessed it was to make sure no one was there.

"Don't worry, no one's here", Allen seemed to calm down and came closer to Komui's desk.

"I've finished writing in that diary."

"Great! Off you go then! Go sleep!" Komui said in an overly cheery fashion and Allen raised an eyebrow but left the office without another word.

"Now, to get it…" Komui said a crazy look in his eyes which was enhanced by his glasses.

….

The corridors of the Order were empty, not a noise was heard, except for a brief rustling of clothing.

Komui made his way down the many corridors towards Allen Walker's room. He stopped outside of said exorcist's door, and with his newly built gadget he was able to pick the lock and open the door.

The room was completely dark, the only exception was the moon shining in through the slightly dirty window, and the moonlight flowed over the sleeping white-haired exorcist elegantly. With the gadget he quickly found the pink diary in the darkness with the help of the small lamp on the letter 'D', which he had installed right before giving the notebook to Allen. When he pressed a special button on the gadget it sent a signal to that lamp to have it lit up.

He laughed evilly but stopped the instant he heard Allen turn in his sleep. Komui grabbed the diary and quickly, but carefully, he walked out of the room; he didn't lock the door because he had to put it back when he was done.

He found a nice hidden place and he sat down on the floor to read the diary, using a flashlight on the gadget to see.

….

A few hours later, after many laughs and silent screams of terror and hatred, Komui closed the pink diary and rested his head on the wall behind him. He contemplated about what he'd just read.

"That Allen has feelings for Kanda… that was surprising. And that they kissed!" He was quiet for awhile, then he stood up, fist in the air, and with a cheery but firm voice said:

"YES, now let's find out what Kanda has to write! I have to find a fitting diary and… findawaytokillLavi!"

With that he made his way to his room, not before he dropped by Allen's room to put the diary back of course.

* * *

_To kids and adults or whatever inbetween or over, I DO NOT recommend reading other people's private diary/journal - only Komui's allowed to do that, do not build a special gadget specifically to find other's diary/journal - that is reserved for Komui._

_And DO NOT miss next chapter with the first part of "**KILL LAVI PART 1!**" Hehe._

_Seya on Saturday!_


	10. Komui's mission to kill Lavi! Part 1!

_Authors note: Thanks to my BETA Flugan._

_This is part one of another one-shot series that will be up between the diaries._

_Enjoy._

Komuis mission to kill Lavi! Part 1

Lavi liked to do a lot of things – tricking people, teasing, make pranks, call Kanda Yuu-chan, call Allen Moyashi-chan, call Bookman Ola-man-panda, and annoy Kanda while calling him Yuu-chan, which was definitely his all-time favorite.

In the beginning it had been frightening to be chased by the temperamentful, sword-wielding exorcist. The first he really thought he was a dead man. But as time went by and Lavi honed his skill at avoiding Mugen and Kanda, he recognized the fun in being chased – and he suspected that Kanda had come to the point where he might enjoy this little play too.

Lavi was currently sitting by a table in the cafeteria, eating with his friend Allen. It took some time but Lavi could now proudly say that he wasn't disgusted by the amount of food Allen inhaled every day.

Then he saw Allen shove a whole strawberry cake in his mouth.

Lavi 0 – Bottomless stomach aka Black hole 1.

"So, Allen", Lavi said to get the white-haired exorcist attention. Allen slurped the last of his spaghetti and looked up at Lavi.

"What?" Allen asked. Lavi bend forward over the table and whispered:

"I heard you got your birthday present from Yuu yesterday.."  
And Allen turned beet red. "Hoho, what did you get? Something good?" Lavi smiled mischievously and noted how embarrassed Allen became. Allen looked away and mumbled something.

"What was that, Moyashi-chan?"

"Nothing. I have to go.." Allen quickly put all the dishes on his cart and hurriedly went to leave it by the kitchen and then he ran out. Lavi was quick to follow.

But what he didn't expect was for one of Komui's Komurins to ambush him right outside the door.

"Prepare to die, damn octopus!" He heard Komui yell. Lavi looked up and saw the crazy scientist standing on a platform on the Komurin's head.  
"With this Komurin 1 special edition I will eliminate all threats! Komurin, ATTACK!"

And Lavi started to run. But he couldn't shake Komui's robot.

Lavi couldn't for the life of him figure out _why_ he was on Komui's death list today – do anyone?

Lavi ran up a few stairs and quickly stepped inside a room – just before the robot came up to see where he went.

But the room wasn't any better.

"Baka Usagi! What the _hell_ have you done to have that bastard and his fucking robot after you?" Lavi recognized the angry voice immediately.

"Hehehe.. Hi Yuu.. Moyashi-chan?" Lavi got from nervous to surprised in under a second. The room had busted in to was Kanda's (Lavi knew that no other room had a lotus in an hourglass), though that wasn't what surprised him. It was Kanda and Allen in the same room, NOT fighting each other, NO innocence activated and Allen was in Kanda's room… How has that _not_ resulted in him being dead yet? Which brings forth another question:

Did Yuu-chan let Moyashi-chan into his room.. willingly?

"DO NOT CALL ME THAT!" Both yelled simultaneously. Lavi raised his hands in defense.

"Sorry, sorry. Anyway, can I hide in here for a bit? Komui's after my blood, hehehehe…" Lavi tried to appeal for their… well Allens good side – but no such luck.

"Lavi…" Allen took a step closer to Lavi and put his left hand on his shoulder. "During any other circumstances, I would help you… but as you said: Komui is after you. And we don't want to get caught in the crossfire… KANDA NOW!" Kanda opened the door (he must have snuck behind Lavi while Allen had him occupied) and Allen pushed Lavi out to the dangerous corridor hard. As Kanda closed the door Lavi heard Allen say:

"I do hope you survive!" Lavi ran to the door and tried to force it open, but he didn't budge.

"Don't leave me here! Please! Help meee!" Lavi wailed to the door, and hoped for a miracle.

"Threat has been found", a metallical voice said from behind the wailing, red haired exorcist. "Preparing the neutralizer…" the voice continued. Lavi was too tired to run away. He sat on the floor, waiting for his demise. Just as the needle arm was closing in on him, a dark angel arrived.

Lenalee.

And Lavi thought that miracles do exist, when Lenalee destroyed her brother's creation.

* * *

_This Wednesday the first chapter of Secret Diary will be up, I guess you all know now who's writing that._

_I haven't exactly been hiding it..._


	11. 6 1 189X to 11 1 189X

_Hiya there!_

_So this is the first chapter of **Secret Diary** which is the continuation of **Dear Diary**._

_As you in a matter of seconds will know, this diary is written by Kanda._

_-.- this diary was hell to write so I would like some feedback on this, I want to know if Kanda's IC (in character) or not._

_Right, since almost all of Secret Diary's chapters are less than one page on Word I've decided to put less-than-one-page-chapters together, the chapters will still be short but I hope you'll understand._

_Seriously, would Kanda really write **seriously** in a diary, just having him write a diary is OOC (out of character)._

_Still, I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

-S-E-C-R-E-T-D-I-A-R-Y-

6/1 – 189X

I'm not writing in this shit. – Kanda

7/1 – 189X

I ate soba.

8/1 – 189X

I ate soba, then trained.

9/1 – 189X

I trained, ate soba, trained, ate soba, trained, showered, ate soba, went to bed.

10/1 – 189X

Fucking Komui, I'm going to kill him. slice him up, then feed him to his precious komurins.

Told him I've finished this useless mission, but the asshole somehow saw through me. I'd carefully made sure that I'd show nothing on my face or demeanor that would indicate that I was lying. How the hell did he know that I've written less than 3 fucking pages?

Moya**shi…** it's him, he told the idiot! Shouldn't have let him in my room. I'm going to punish him…

11/1 – 189X

Since it's useless to not write in this piece of-shit I might as well write something meaningful. Like… what I did today.

This diary-thing is stupid! Why do I have to write what I did today? I don't need to remember it because I'm going to do the same tomorrow. What I mean it's stupid to write what you've done in a diary no one's allowed to read when they might already know what I've done. I don't want to write about some stupid feelings, that's idiotic, I don't have time for feelings._ _But you feel something  
for me, right?_

**\_**

Stupid Moyashi, looking over my shoulder. This is my mission! I'm going to finish it no matter how long it will take! _Glad you did as I told you, to start each day on a  
new page._

… This better not take too long or I might have to share some of my opinions to a certain supervisor with Mugen.

I'm going to mangle him, minc…

Moyashi just said that he also got this kind of mission from Komui before New Year. What the fuck? I bet he wrote stupid, girly things.

Sometimes I just want to kill him in his sleep.

Stupid Moyashi, sleeping in **my bed.**

Why do I put up with him?

I do-n-/t like him. Hmfp, I'm going to bed, Moyashi'll have to move over.  
Fucking idiot.

* * *

_I originally wanted the title and the last **don't** crossed out but doesn't accept that it seems._

_So when I write words like this: "do-n-/t" then it means he crossed it out (except for the "do" part)_

_I would like to know if you think Kanda's IC or OOC, so if you please review ^^_


	12. 12 1 189X

_Can I hear a **YAY**? No? Hey I think I heard someone say it, **SAY IT AGAIN!** Oh, guess I was wrong, no yays for new chapter? Lol kidding, though some of you are yay-ing... right?_

_..._

_CHAPTER 2 OF SECRET DIARY! YAAAY._

_hrm hrm... ignore that comment. I've just been reading some fanfics and the mood in them has rubbed of on me. This chapter was on the very border of being put together with the next chapter, but that would mess up my schedule. Which reminds me... I need to get a move on and finish writing the chapter I've been neglecting -.-, time is coming up behind me - demanding for more chapters..._

_Whatever._

_No warnings for this chapter, except for some crude language (but it's Kanda we're talking about here so duh), perhaps a bit OOC-ness but that really is up to you to decide._

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

12/1 – 189X

Finally some time alone. Baka Usagi and Lenalee have teamed up and they're doing this matchmaker thing. Said something that there's too little love in the Order.

Usagi came up to me and asked what kind of girl I liked – I told him to fuck off, but as usual that didn't work on him. Instead he continued asking stupid questions. I ignored him until he said he can ask a girl to go on a 'date' with me. That fucking idiot needs to know some fucking BOUNDARIES!

I told him, as 'convincingly' I could, that I don't need a girlfriend. I walked away while he was stunned.

Then he had the nerve to yell out: "Oh, you're gay then?" I didn't bother answer. Whatever I'd said or done at that moment would convince him that I am.

Which I suppose I am.

With baka Moyashi.

I have no idea how that happened.

I wanted to win that stupid challenge, I wanted to prove that I can give good presents. But that plan failed.

I had to do something that would for sure give me the win.

And to kiss him seemed like a good idea. Bet that baka haven't kissed anyone before me, must be why he was in such a daze.

I never imagined that kissing him would feel as good as it did. It still feels good.  
I fucking like kissing Moyashi.

He doesn't do those 'kiss me'-mouths like some girls I've met. He doesn't act desperate. I suppose i/he isn't.

He's innocent. Never thought a person apprenticed to General Cross would be innocent. Though he got some moments.

He fucking can't be that innocent! He's been with the asshole for a General for I don't know how long. He's got to have experience.

His prudishness must be an act!

* * *

_I have a question for you all. You might remember me saying that this might be M-rated later on? Well we're closing in on where I planned to put it in, so my question is: Do you want me to write some smex and change this to M or should I not and let this continue to be a T?_

_Your answer is very much needed since I'm currently writing in the chapter before the one I've thought of putting it in._

_Seya on Wednesday!_


	13. 13 1 189X

_**HINLOVE: Sorry I made a wrong estimation of when the chapter will be uploaded, I wrote 8/10 right? Well I was a month ahead of myself, it actually comes up at 15/9, SEPTEMBER NOT OCTOBER!**_

_Well, now that's done *phew*._

_... Everyone on this site is a bunch of perverts -.- but thanks for you answers the score is 4 to 0, whereas 4 is for the M. So I guess that all of you either don't care and can read whatever or all of you are perverts that can only be satiated with lemons. I'm guessing the latter... since I'm one of them ("and this is the first time writing lemons WTF?" - you might ask.)_

_Warnings: ...I'm not going to warn about the gayness anymore since this story will become a f****** **M-RATED YAOI**! Oh, right this chapter is a bit short (like the last chapter this one was on the verge of being put together with another one). Beware the bad, bad poetry (I don't think Kanda's much of a poet, or what do you think?)._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

13/1 – 189X

It seems that whatever I'd done or not done would have convinced that idiot that I'm gay.

So now both Lenalee and Lavi are trailing after me, trying to 'hook me up' with different guys. They don't fucking listen to me when I tell them to stop with that.

But it's useless to try anything.

And if they found out about me and Moyashi…

Then I'm… no we're screwed.  
And damn it all to hell if Lenalee's a fucking yaoifangirl!

Wonder where Moyashi went?

Told me to wait in my room.

To keep this secret – so that idiots like Baka Usagi won't learn of this – Moyashi and I have agreed to not show any kind of affection or change of behavior when in public.

So we only eat together when it's 'rush hour' as he put it, and then we train together – I have to teach him to use that bulky sword of his correctly anyway.

This diary-thing is too slow! I'm not even halfway there yet!

What more can I write?

Komui's been giving me this strange look lately. He fucking looks evil!

It's the glasses!

I recall that the Millennium Earl has glasses; Komui's got glasses…

Glasses are fucking evil!

If that idiot is planning something that involves me and/or Moyashi… I'll kill him.

I'll dedicate this haiku to him:

The bastard's shit will  
leave us alone  
or I'll mangle him

I'm too tired for this shit, I only write some stupid useless things.

It's useless to write in a diary! _no-it isn't_  
_Baka Moyashi taking the pen again!

_Here let me write some meaningful stuff for you:_

_I love you, you love me, let's have Lavi hanged in a tree…_

Seems the matchmaking couple has made Moyashi there newest victim.

_They want me to go on this  
date with this female finder_

Over my dead body! _- Oh you –do love me_

This is my mission, I'll finish it! I don't need your help, Moyash-  
_This thing is 84 pages long  
_Damn it Komui _But you've come far, love  
_Read this: use your hands for  
something else!

* * *

_And no, they do not have hot smexy sex after writing that last sentence, they haven't had that... yet._

_And no, next chapter won't be the smex you want, the date I wrote in the A/N at the beginning of this chapter: 15/9 that's when the smex comes in ^^. I'm sorry you have to wait so long, but I like to be ahead of myself (my secret of being able to update so fast)._

_Seya on Saturday!_


	14. 14 1 189X to 15 1 189X

_Awww v_v seems people didn't have anything to say about last chapter, I've become such and reviewwhore *sob*._

_Well, I hope you like this chapter... even though this is the shortest chapter EVER in this story, but don't worry, the next four chapters will be long. And who's in for the countdown to the September 15th? You all know what's so special about that day! 18 days left until this fic will be rated M! (I just hope you won't think it sucks...)._

_-.-' Seriously I act as if I thought people were beginning to ditch this story. Well, I know that's not the case, this story has only been getting more and more hits so I seriously doubt that you people **don't** like this._

_But who wants to read author's notes'? You want to read the story, right?_

_Then... ENJOY!_

* * *

**14/1 – 189X**

Moyashi's gone on a mission with Lenalee. He left this morning. He better not be long gone.

And for once I'm not targeted by some stupid prank since Lavi has been sent on a mission too.

Somethings wrong here.

I'm sure Komui's up to something. Why I think that? He's sent every possible disturbance on missions, and there's the fact that he's been looking strangely at me.

The bastard is planning something – and I might be the one targeted.

It better not be like last time they decided to have me as a guinea pig.

I'm still pissed because of that.

They put fucking sugar in my food and drink!

Said something about "making me sweet and nice". I don't want to be "sweet and nice"!  
And where the hell did they get the idea that sugar would make me that?

They better not try anything like that again.

Damn assholes.

**15/1 – 189X**

Damn, I think they got me.

It feels as if I got a fever or somthin  
I NEVER get sick  
I'm tired. What the fuck did the bastards give me

Moyashi, if you read this_

I think they put something in my food

I don't know  
what will happen  
to me

I might begin to act strange, Komui must have an antidote

You're my only hope._  
\_

* * *

_Oooooo, hoho cliffhanger! Haha -.-'_

_Again sorry for the shortness but... well... KANDA IS SUPER-DUPER-MEGA-HARD TO WORK WITH OKAY? This is one of our conversation as I wrote SD:_

_Me: Kanda, what do you do all day?_

_Kanda: None of your business._

_Me: But... but I need something to work with here!_

_Kanda: Sucks for you._

_Me: These 4 chapters have been about nothing, NOTHING! Do you know how painful it is to know that I've basically no **plot** in your diary?_

_Kanda: I. Don't. Care._

_Me: Meanie-face!_

_Kanda: Ahoo._

_Me: Then... *laughs maniacally* I will try something NEW! Yes, hahaha, no Lavi, no Allen, no Lenalee! Only you**...** Mwhahahahaha! I'll make you wish you were **dead**._

_Kanda: You wouldn't dare._

_There you have it. And I did dare Hahahaa!_


	15. 16 1 189X

_You know, I really dislike these short chapters, it's as if I'm failing you all faithful readers out there. Dear Diary had much longer chapters, I don't understand why... oh yeah, Kanda. Let's all blame the shortness on Kanda._

_Though I'm sure that the next chapter will be longer, and the one after that... and the one after **that**, and the chapter after **THAT** will be loong... Coincidentally **THAT** chapter will be the last chapter of Secret Diary (sad yet?)... Even better, **THAT** chapter will also be the chapter that will come up at the 15/9... in other words the **SMEX!**_

_*Sigh*... I've been a bad girl and not started on the 2 extra chapters after SD... and when they're finished, I can start on **Liar's Diary!**_

_You're still in for the countdown? 15 days left..._

_ENJOY READING!_

* * *

16/1 – 189X

How neat that I have a diary. But I can't believe that I've used such ugly language.

I feel almost obliged to erase it. But that wouldn't be nice to myself. This is my mission and if I were to rip out 30 pages then I wouldn't able to finish it.

So I just have to fill out this diary.

But I can't believe that I called my dear Allen 'Moyashi'! He must be really angry at me. I have to apologize when he comes back.

Hmm… what else can I do for him. I have to make up for the horrible treatment I've been giving him!

Otherwise I can't forgive myself!

This room of mine is too depressing. It needs more color. How about green? No, blue – dark blue. Maybe I should ask Komui for a larger bed? But I think I need to fix the window first, it's broken.

I don't think Allen would like to sleep in my room in the winder.- it becomes freezing in here.

Then maybe I should move in to his room? I should ask Komui to give us a room together.

And I should ask Komui for a fridge, so Allen doesn't need to walk all the way to cafeteria for snacks in the night.

I know how much he loves to have snacktime in the night.

Isn't that just too adorable?

But where to put it? Beside the bed? Then Allen wouldn't have to walk far… in fact he wouldn't even have to get out of bed.

And he gets so lost so easily.

Allen would like that… I think.

* * *

_Hehehe... You didn't expect that my 'revenge' would be this huh?_

_-.- but the revenge kinda failed and it was even **harder** to write..._

_**BAKANDA!**_


	16. 17 1 189X

_You know... I really like writing A/N:s, I love writing them haha._

_Which reminds me -.- This story is rougly 12000 words right? well, around 1000 of those words are the A/N:s -.-' *chews pen*_

_Anyyyyway... now it's day 2 of Kanda being 'sweet and nice' as I like to call it. And after this it's only 2 chapters left of Secret Diary._

_*Sigh*, I need to start writing the extra chapters and begin on Liar's diary... My schedule is closing in on me... I'm only one and a half week ahead now!_

_Enough of that!_

_Warnings~: **OOC KANDA, I warn you, BEWARE! **Or he'll hug you..._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

17/1 – 189X

(Page 38)

Everyone's been acting strangely towards me. They run and hide every time I come walking – as if I'm going to hunt them or something. I tried to smile at them, but they got even more scared.

I would NEVER hurt anyone!

I don't understand where that fear for me comes from. I can't have been some fearsome, vicious killing-maniac!

I hope I wasn't at least.

Anyway, today I was doing what I usually do when I'm not having missions: wake up, eat breakfast (bread with butter and cheese and for drink tea), train for a few hours, meditate, eat lunch (today it was yakiniku with rice, and of course a small dessert, my favorite: chocolate pudding!).

After dinner I went to Komui's office to ask him a few things.

I don't understand why he never does his paper work, it's taking over the office – it's become a jungle! I feel sorry for the people who're trying to work with him.

It can't be easy.

Now, where was I? Ah, yes. I was going to ask Komui about a very important matter.

For once Komui wasn't sleeping when I came in, he gave me a huge smile and said:

"Hello Kanda, you're feeling well? What can I do for you?" I smiled back at him (he seemed a bit shocked by that).

"I was wondering if you could arrange for a fridge in my room, just in case there's a need for a night snack…" At that Komui fainted – though why I don't know.

Was it something I said?

Reever and some others from the science department came in just then and saw Komui lying unconscious on his desk. I explained to them that he suddenly fainted when I was talking to him. Reever told me to leave, which I did – I guess Komui needs some space.

I wonder when Allen gets back. I hope he returns soon, I'm so bored.

We should go on a picnic, yes – next time we're on a mission together!

Isn't there a saying that goes: "The more the merrier"?

Which reminds me! I heard Lavi is coming back from his mission tomorrow morning. Finally! I hope his mission went well.

I could do something together with him until Allen comes back. But first! What to do with Lavi? Take a stroll in the garden?

I'll go ask tomorrow.

* * *

_Kanda, Kanda, Kanda Yuu..._

_You are as sweet as few_

_But, do you know one thing?_

_We want to glomp you~, yeah!_

_Kanda: Glomp...?_

_Me: **FANGIRLS ATTACK!**_

_Kanda: Whaa... *get's glomped*_

_Me: Seya on Wednesdaaaay *Joins in the glomping*_

_Wanna join the glomping? Call 068 4936 XXXX-Review!_

_(I'm such a revieww***e)_


	17. 18 1 189X

_Well well well... this chapter is slightly longer than the last haha._

_So... How'd you all like this new Kanda?_

_... He'll kill me for sure later -.-_

_Anyway! I got some fun trivia I thought I should tell you. I was looking through a magazine for this bookshop that sells manga and sci-fi/fantasy books and I found a small summary of DGM vol 18, it said: "Allen Walker and his buddy Kanda encounter a thief that'll turn out to be hard to catch"._

_... Buddy? **Buddy?** What the hell have they been taking? Really -.-' here I am writing **fanfiction** of a couple which I'm quite sure will not reach the light of day and they go around saying **Allen and Kanda are BUDDIES? **Either there's some Yullen fans working for that magazine or they don't know anything about DGM._

_I'm leaning towards the latter..._

_Enough of that, here's some warnings for ya'll: **SEVERE OOC-NESS**! - That's all_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

18/1 – 189X

(Page 46)

I don't really know if I should call this day successful or catastrophic. Well the first half went well but then it just went downhill.

Maybe I should start from the beginning?

I woke up at my usual time (6 a.m.) and went to train for an hour before asking Jerry to make me some breakfast. It was during that when I heard from some finders that they and Lavi and Bookman had just come back from a "useless" mission.

I quickly ate up and went to greet him.

He'd just been to Komui with the mission report when I found him.

"Good morning, Lavi!" I said happily and held out my arms and hugged him. I noticed that Lavi stiffened by the touch so I immediately let go and asked him what was wrong. He shook his head and said:

"I… was just surprised that you hugged me… that's all…"

"Why shouldn't I hug you, Lavi? You are my best friend." I said and took a step back. Lavi stared at me skeptically.

"Yuu-chan?"

"Yes?"

"Are you sick, Yuu-chan?"

"Why does everyone think that? No, I'm not."

"Just asking… Yuu-chan."

"What about doing something together today? Like… uhm… picnic? Take a stroll perhaps?" I asked, Lavi looked at me incredulously.

"Uhm… sure… Yuu-chan", he said after a moment.

"Great! I'll ask Jerry to make a lunchbox for us", I said and went back to the kitchen.

Around an hour later Lavi and I were in a garden south of the tower. After we'd eaten, we were playing chess for a few hours. I lost miserably in all 15 games.

I don't like to lose, must be why I never go easy on Allen when we spar.

Anyway, after that we went on a stroll. Lavi said that there's this spot where beautiful flowers grow, according to Krory. Lavi said that if there's anything I want to know about flowers then Krory's the one to ask… I doubt he knows anything about normal flowers.

We found the place but it wasn't beautiful, normal flowers that greeted us.

The flowers were big – as in they-could-swallow-me-whole kind of big. They were a darkish pink with black dots – and large white fangs…

Lavi was paralyzed and was repeating the same words over and over again: "Why are these flowers here? Why are these flowers here?"

I assumed that he'd encountered these kinds of flowers before.

"Yuu…" I think I heard some trembling in his voice. "These flowers are… carnivorous." I nodded and watched as the flowers "woke up" and opened their "mouths".

The teeth…

"Yuu… you do have Mugen with you… right?" Lavi asked and took a step back.

"No, I didn't think we would need it", I answered.

Then the flowers attacked. One had already almost swallowed Lavi and I think I heard a faint yelling which said: "Not again!"

One was about to eat me too but I jumped away, trying to get away, but those flowers were everywhere! I couldn't shake them!

"Yuu! Allen said that they don't eat people who show affection to them! I LOVE YOU!" Lavi yelled desperately – and the flower, which was trying to eat him, put him down. Never thought that would work. I decided to try it out as well – and guess what? It did work.

I have to say – I really like those flowers, should ask Krory about how to handle them.

Let's just say I didn't yell "I Love You" out of desperation.

Well, even though the end wasn't great, I'd say it was a good day.

Though I would like to spend some quality time with Allen – but we can only be together on nights or during missions, oh, right during training too – but there's usually always someone watching when we're training, wonder why…

I wish Allen could get back, I miss him…

I'm tired… which is kind of strange since it's not even six p.m. and I haven't done anything out of the ordinary to make me this tired.

Maybe I'm getting sick? Though this would be the first time.

There has to be a first time for everything, right? I think I heard Lavi say that once… or was it Jerry? Which reminds me, maybe Allen and I should get our relationship on the next level? And not just kiss and hug. Maybe I should go to bed. I'm-not felin we-

* * *

_Guess what happens now... hahaha._

_No, Kanda won't die, this is a happy Yullen fic after all._

_This is the next to last chapter of Secret Diary, and then I'll post Liar's Diary - can you guess who's writing that? Come on, can't be that hard to figure out, right?_


	18. EXTRA CHAPTER BECAUSE

_Why hello there, it's Saturday already? Here's the last chapter of Secr... oh right, this is and EXTRA CHAPTER! Why? Because... It fit._

_Anyway, no warnings for this._

_Actually why there's an extra chapter in Secret Diary is because Kanda fell asleep (coughdiedcough) and I want to clear things up a bit... and I got this awsome line which I wanted Lavi to say._

_Right, there **is** a warning for this chapter *Le gasp*: **EPIC ABUSE OF THE WORD EPIC**_

_There, now you want to read right? Go ahead, I won't stop you._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

EXTRA CHAPTER! ...BECAUSE

Allen and Lenalee had just arrived to the Black Order headquarter's underground canal port from an intense and tiring 'get the innocence'-mission in Denmark.

Lenalee couldn't wait to get out of her uniform and wear something less formal, she was also worried for what her brother Komui might have concocted during their mission.

Allen, however, couldn't wait to eat Jerry's delicious cooking again – preferably with Kanda. But as things are now it's almost impossible to be with Kanda outside any of their rooms.

The reason? Lavi and Lenalee are one hundred percent sure that Kanda's gay, and if Allen and Kanda were together longer than usual…

Allen didn't want to think about it. Kanda had told him about yaoi-fangirls and Allen got _horrible_ mental pictures in where a crazy laughing Lenalee forces him and Kanda into very _intimate_ positions.

Allen blushed furiously – he did NOT want to have Lenalee (or anyone else for that matter) watch as he and Kanda had sex. Not the first time and no time after!

"Allen? Are you alright? You're completely flushed, do you have a fever?" Lenalee asked worriedly and put the back of her hand to Allen's forehead. The white-haired (coughgaycough) boy/man was surprised by the movement and jumped out of Lenalee's reach. He put his right hand onto his forehead while saying:

"No, I'm just a bit… tired, that's all. I'm just going to go have a quick lunch and then go to bed, okay?"

"Okay", Lenalee said, not completely convinced.

They continued walking, and Allen's mind went from Jerry's delicious cooking and crazy Lenalee's making scary demands to the _real_ subject of his interest, Kanda.

They hadn't been gone _that_ long, but for Allen it felt like months. He knew that Lavi had been gone on a short mission too – which meant that Kanda had been 'all' alone in the Order. Allen mused about that for a while. Kanda wants to be alone – well, with the exception of _his_ Moyashi of course – and these few days 'completely' alone Allen bet that Kanda would enjoy them to the fullest.

But then Allen remembered that Kanda had told him about these strange looks Komui's been giving him. Allen had just told him to not think about it, it's probably nothing.

But now, as he went up the stairs with Lenalee towards Komui's office, he felt as if something terrible has happened. And he wished that whatever it was, it wasn't about his Kanda – his closet cuddler.

"MOYASHI-CHAN! LENALEE~!" the two called raised their heads to see Lavi run towards them as if he had Kanda's Hell's insects after him; which isn't unusual to see in the Order.

"What is it Lavi?" Lenalee asked him. Lavi skidded to a stop and took their hands in his.

"I'm so glad you finally came back! You just gotta see this!" Lavi said and proceeded to drag them – from the cafeteria/Komui's office.

"When did you get back Lavi? How was your mission?" Allen asked and tried to synch his movement with Lavi's – with no luck, he saw that Lenalee managed to do it much better.

"Just this morning, and it was boring; no innocence just five akumas, Old Panda and I could return almost as soon as we got there – waste of time really. But even so! This… what you're going to see soon will be Epic! No, this is _more_ epic than anything epic you've _ever_ seen in your life! EVEN MORE EPIC THAN A KOMUI LETTING SOMEONE MARRY YOU LENALEE! This is the epic of epicness, the GOD of epic…"

"Lavi…" Lenalee tried to cut in.

"Not even the God of Epic would be able to make something _more_ epic than this epic scene that is more epic than the epicness the mother of all things epic can make…"

"LAVI!" Lenalee and Allen yelled simultaneously; which actually worked, because Lavi stopped talking.

"What?" He asked obliviously.

"Please… don't EVER say 'epic' when with us, okay?" Lenalee said.

"Yeah, you killed the word, Lavi", Allen added.

"Oops, sorry. Got a bit carried away there. I won't do it again! I promise", Lavi let go of Lenalee's hand and saluted them.

"What do you wanna show us?" Lenalee asked as Lavi took her hand again.

"You wouldn't believe me even if I told you! But Yuu-chan's been acting real weird! Like 'sweet and nice' weird! He came up to me when I got back from my mission and put his hands on my shoulders and said: 'I'm so glad you're back, Lavi, it's been boring without anyone to have decent conversation with!"

"Wait, what?" Allen stopped walking and stared at Lavi as if he'd just said Hell's frozen over. Lavi nodded furiously.

"Yes, yes! He said that! You doubt my memory? Yuu's got an extreme personality make-over! And… and I don't know if…" But Allen never heard what Lavi thought since he was speeding of towards Kanda's room like a rocket. He heard steps behind and guessed that Lavi and Lenalee came running after him.

He rounded a corner, went up a few stairs, went around another corner and halted to a stop in front of a beat up door. Lavi and Lenalee stopped next to him seconds after.

"How do you know the way to Yuu-chan's room, Moyashi-chan?" Lavi asked and Allen smacked him on the head. Then Allen walked to the door and carefully opened it. The three friends looked inside and saw Kanda sitting on his bed.

"What the _fuck_ do you think you're doing in my room?"

* * *

_Hehe, I like that last sentence, though I know there was some other thing I wanted to put in this chapter but I forgot... whatever._

_*Announcer voice* LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, FANGIRLS/BOYS AND PERVS! Next Wednesday, the 15th of September, the chapter you've all been waiting for will be put up. Yes, THE M-RATED SMEX CHAPTER! STAY TUNED!_

_Seya on Wednesday~_


	19. 19 1 189X

________________

__

_Hiya there! It's probably late tuesday where the majority of you readers are but here in Sweden it's 8:18 a.m. Why I'm updating so early is because 1: want to see how much hits I can get during a whole day, 2: I got school from 12:00 - 4:00 p.m., 3: at 5:30 p.m. my uncle will pick me up and then I'm going to babysit my two cousins and won't be back before 9 p.m._

_This chapter is the one (most of) you been waiting for - the Yullen smex._

_This is my first and I would really want some feedback so I can make the next smut better._

_I had my friend, who I'll call the Wraith, read this a couple of weeks ago and she said this about it: it's good, an unusual choice of word(s?) somewhere and a bit romantic._

_Could you tell me what you think of this, and preferably if you can find something that could be said as **unusual** in the context?_

_Hehe, this chapters looooong._

_"_Kanda writing_"  
"Allen writing"_

_In the beginning there's some words that look like this: "he-ll" the - means that Kanda cut the page with Mugen._

_**Warnings: YAOI/SMEX/M-rated stuff/LEMON/w/e you call it**_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

19/1 – 189X

What. The. Fuck. Have I written in this piece of shit?

I'm going to kill that fucker! And then I'll kill **myself!** _-/ don't! Everyone denies that it even happened! Think of the bright side! Lavi looks like an idiot for saying that it did happen.__

Do. not. write. the. fucking. Usagi's. name. in. here. Ever. AGAIN!  
_If you say so…. Lavi.  
/\_ Don't destroy the diary! You'll fail your mission._

As if anyone – will read this anyway, stupid Moyashi.

_It's Allen, B-akanda! And this page is completely trashed.  
_I don't fuc-king care! If Komui's dead then I don't have to write in this shit.

What the-hell have I been doing these last few days? I don't remember a fucking thing!

_Well from-what I read it seems as if you became 'sweet and nice'. Haha, you killed Komui!_

The only g-ood thing about this.

**Moyashi…** You've read everything I've written in this.

_So?_ And written in it… _I'm just helping you finish._  
Fucking read this: go get your fucking diary!  
_Why?_ Because I'm going to fucking read it, baka Moyashi!

His 'diary' can't be worse than mine  
Good he's back.

_At least you got a black diary and not a stupid pink one!_

That was the gayest shit I've ever read, Moyashi. You sounded like some lovesick woman!

What the hell's with that fucking list? Or that fucking description of our first kiss?

_I was in a daze, alright?_

There's no excuse Moyashi… and it sucked anyway.  
_I dare you to write better then. I dare you to write… when we have sex!_

I fucking knew that your innocence was just an act!  
And he just laughs.  
Fine.

How the hell do I start? _I don't know, this is a first for me too._

Who would have thought…?

I like it when Moyashi pouts, only he can make such an expression without making it look strange or stupid (like baka Usagi).

Only he can make it look… cute. There I said it!

Baka Moyashi is too cute. Damn it. When we kiss I can't get enough of his lips, his scent, taste… now that I think about it, I can't believe that it hasn't gone further. Even when I was 'sweet and nice', as Moyashi puts it, I realized it. (And he's fucking still laughing on my bed)

**I want him. Not just next to me. I want him squirming under me in pleasure, moaning my name as I kiss those sensitive spots of his.**

My hands roaming his body under those unnecessary clothes. Taking each layer of slowly until there's nothing left.

Moyashi's mismatched hands slowly go up my sides, lifting up my shirt as he does so. He proceeds to take it off and then his hands move down to my pants and starts to unbuckle my belt. I kiss his neck; I can't get enough of the taste of his skin. Moyashi pulls down my pants and I kick it down to the floor. My mouth slowly goes down from his collarbone to his chest, I suck on one hardened nipple and he (fucking still laughing) arches his back towards me.

I straddle him and the friction between our two, hard members makes us both moan. I bend forward to kiss him again, as I do that I feel his left hand grab me and slowly go up and down my length.  
_(Oh, please! It's Allen! v)_  
I arch back and M-o-y-a-s-h-i manage to wriggle himself out from under me. He gets down on his knees and his head comes closer but instead of meeting me, he bends down and gives my member a tentative lick. I shiver as his tongue plays before he takes me into his mouth and begins to suck.

His head bobs up and down, taking me whole, the warmth and his skill takes me almost over the edge. I stop him and pushed him gently on his back (baka Moyashi has passed out from laughing), he looks up with questioning eyes but I just hold out my fingers before his mouth.

With one look he gets it and takes two of my fingers into his mouth. His tongue goes in circular motion around the digits as he tried to make them as wet as possible. When I deem it enough I pulled them out.

I put one leg between his so that I'll have easy access. I kiss him when I put the first finger inside him. He stiffens by the intrusion and I wait until he'd gotten used to it. He relaxed and my mouth finds his nipple again and I suck and bite it softly as I put the second finger in. Moyashi's hands grabs my head and forces me to stay down, he moans loudly as I start scissoring with my fingers to make him open up.

I then pull them out slowly, teasing him a bit, and when they were completely out he whimpered from the loss. He releases me from his grip and I stand on my knees watching the slightly panting, flushed Moyashi under me.

I grab his hips and hoist him up a bit. I position myself by his entrance, and keep my hold on him as I slowly enter. He gasps and squeezes his eyes shut in pain as I fill him to the brim, the tightness and the warmth making me gasp. He clenches the bet sheets with both hands and pants harder. He then nods, which was my cue to start moving.

I began slowly, going in and out. But Moyashi want more so I go harder and faster. Almost going completely out before ramming in, hard, and Moyashi moans loudly again. Our panting increased as I pound into him. His legs cross behind my back and pull me closer to him.

Then I hit the spot which makes him go wild, he practically screams my name and tells me to go harder and faster. I hit it every time and Moyashi writhed in pleasure beneath me, not holding in any moans or gasps.

I grab his hard erection with my right hand and starts pumping him, making him go even wilder as I bring him the pleasure he wants. Moyashi's flushed face shining with sweat, his eyes watching me, giving me a look that would make me even harder if it was possible.

Then he screams my name as he tightens around me, coming hard, semen spilling on both our stomachs. I pound him hard one last time before also coming, deeps inside of him.

We stay like that for a while, linked together in flesh. Waiting for our breath to catch up. I then pull out of him and lay down next to him. Pulling him close, not letting him go. _– aaw my closet cuddler!_

There, I fucking wrote that stupid yaoi which would have Lenalee die of happiness if she's a fucking fangirl!

_Kanda… why is there so many grammatical problems in this? Couldn't you decide whether you wanted to use present tense or past tense? Or did you get so horny that you couldn't tell the difference anymore?_

You too, Moyashi, you too…

_At least my grammar doesn't deteriorate like yours. You think –L-a-v-i-_ baka Usagi _…right, is still standing outside the door? So we can finally communicate verbally instead of writing._

I've no fucking idea, go check if you want to know so much.

_Kanda… You do know that L… he would tell the whole Order that I'm in your room, and that I'm not dead. And I have some commentaries I want to write in your… story._

Fine then, I check.

_Haha, it feels good to be able to make him do stuff he usually wouldn't do…_

Che, if that feels good, then what about this?

_/sn't Vsagi 0utside?_

He left

_Then why are we still writing?_

It takes up space, only three pages left.

_You made the yoai so long… 12 pages to be exact?_

Moyashi, I'll accept the horrible spelling of the Japanese words in your GAY, PINK diary but not in this one. It's spelled **YAOI**.

_This is the first time you want me to spell/say a word right, and you still refuse to call me by **MY** name!_

Moyashi suits you more, Moyashi.

_/_+'s A/en, Baka-da_

You like that huh?

_I'm going to partake more tha- you/ wrote in the y a o i-stovy!_

Your that eger—

_You like that, huh?__

Moyashi… _Allen, Kanda please it can't be that hard._  
**Fine, Allen _(_**_Yay!) _but call me Yuu later. _Huh?_  
**Bed. Now. **I'm going to fuck you so hard you won't be able to walk when we're done. _Is the door locked?_

Mission completed. - Yuu Kanda

* * *

_Yeah... What do you think of it? Good? Bad? No comments?_

_Please give me feedback on this, it's pretty important (if this is bad then I would like to know how to make it better)_

_Just so you know, when Kanda and Allen write to each other at the end and their writing is a bit... fail that's because Kanda starts doing some naughty things to his Moyashi and then Allen does the same thing to his Bakanda._

_So in other words: they have sweet, passionate REAL sex after Kanda writes that last sentence._

_Right, why Lavi was outside: he walked by, going to his room, when he heard some strange noise from Yuu-chan's room and he decided to investigate, after an hour or so Kanda opened the door and "nicely" convinced Lavi (with Mugen) that Lavi would like to live for another day - and Lavi ran away. Haha that rhymed (sp?)!_

_Now only two extra chapters and then I can put up the first chapter to Liar's Diary! And I've been a good girl and actually started on it!_


	20. Komui's mission, part 2!

_So I got like 5 reviews for the smex-chapter and all of them said something like: "Awsome! Really good!" - So I guess that it wasn't as sucky as I'd fear. I bet you didn't expect **Kanda** of all people to **write** it, did you? It was real hard to make all those grammatical faults -.-_

_Now they've had their fun I guess that it's time to give Komui some fun too... I did **not** mean that sexually. The next time you can expect something m-rated again is when I get to the last diary... there will be a lot of smut there hehe - I think I hear the pervs yay-ing._

_**IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE FOR THOSE THAT CARE HOW OFTEN I UPDATE THIS FIC! **I have some bad news for you. I've been updating this fic twice a week since august... I think, and well because of school and stuff like small writer's block - I have to change my updating time. So from now on, I only update **ONCE** a week. Which means that the next extra chapter will be up next **Saturday.** I'm sorry for that, but I don't like to rush things and this is my last year at school (I think americans would say that I'm in last year of high school, you go three years at high school right? I never get it right -.-). NO, I AM NOT GOING ON HIATUS!_

_Though if I get ahead of myself again (as in 10 chapters ahead or something like that) then I'll change to twice a week again._

_Enough of that._

_Warnings for this chapter: Kanda's a creepy shadow monster._

_And this chapter's over 1000 words! Yaaaay!_

_Enjoy! _

**

* * *

**

KOMUI'S MISSION TO READ THE DIARIES! PART 2!

Komui was bored. VERY bored. So bored in fact that not even drinking Lenalee's coffee could help.

Not even the thought of Lavi touching his precious, sweet, beautiful and lovely sister Lenalee could make him run to his secret laboratory to build a new Komurin special edition.

The reason he was bored was… that Kanda hasn't finished his "secret" mission yet! Komui couldn't understand why it could take so long time. He only had to wait for about a week before Allen came in through those doors to say he finished it.

"I bet they sleep in the same room now… Allen must have told Kanda to report to me when he's done!" Komui muttered between sips.

"What was that, supervisor?" Reever asked. He'd just come in to deliver some new forms for Komui to read and sign. Komui sighed and leaned back in his chair.

"Nothing, Reever", he answered.

"Good, then you can sign these…" Reever put down the pile of paper on the desk with a thud.

"Do I have to?" Komui asked, trying to get the 'kicked puppy'-look.

"Yes", the tone Reever used was like a bitch slap for Komui – and he whined pathetically. Reever, being used to his childish superior just left the office – probably to bring more stacks of paper.

As Komui lied there; face down on his desk, he heard the door open and someone walked in with firm steps. Believing it was another one with stacks of papers to make his life miserable he said:

"Are you here to make my life even more miserable?"

"If it weren't for Lenalee I would've killed you a long time ago", Komui hadn't heard that voice since…

Komui raised his head and fixed his glasses.

"Aah… Kanda? What are you doing here?"

"Che, came to tell you that I've finished my mission." That had Komui get his energy back.

"Really? You're not lying again right?" Kanda averted his gaze to glare at one of the larger stacks of papers on Komui's left.

"I'm not… that's all." Kanda turned around on the spot and left the room. When the door closed Komui started to laugh – like the crazy scientist he is.

"Whahaha… now to… get it!"

…

It was night. As in very, very late… or very, very early. Either way Komui was sure that everyone was sound asleep. He stopped outside a beat up door. 'Only Kanda would abuse a door', Komui sighed and proceeded to unlock the door.

After a few minutes he opened the door and went in. He couldn't see anything – but that he'd already anticipated. He pressed a small, almost unnoticeable, button on his glasses – and voila: night vision!

He looked towards the bed and, to his surprise, he saw Kanda and Allen sleeping together. Kanda had his arm draped over the white-haired boy – almost possessively. Komui smiled, 'How beautiful love is.' He then looked around the room, trying to find the black diary. 'Why did I give him a _black_ diary? It's almost impossible to… oh, there it is' the diary was lying under Kanda's bed, partly hidden by a black coat. Actually there were clothes scattered all over the floor. As if they'd been in a hurry to get to bed…

Komui shook his head, he was here to get the diary not to pry into other's affairs.

He made his way back to the door but then he accidentally tripped over a pair of pants and he fell to the floor with a loud thud.

"Ouch", Komui muttered as he stood up. Then he saw something shining coming from the bed and slowly Komui turned around to see a large shadow rising from the bed. 'Crap!' Was Komui's only thought when the shadow attacked.

Komui managed to dodge the shining sword and opened the door in a hurry and ran out. The corridor was pitch black but he had his night vision glasses on so he needn't have to worry. What _did_ worry him was that even though it was pitch black the shadow, otherwise known as Kanda, didn't have any trouble following him. Though, he suspected that Kanda didn't know who he was chasing.

Komui rounded a corner and quickly pulled out a blowpipe, and when he saw the raging exorcist turning after him, he blew in it and a small needle with a small, red feather on the back end.

Kanda fell like a rock.

"Phew, thought I was going to die for moment there…" With that said he left the unconscious exorcist on the floor.

Komui sat down on the floor inside a cupboard not too far from where Kanda fell. He held a flashlight with his left hand and the diary in his left.

"Hoho… they shared a room early on… and it seems they're only kissing and hugging… great! Two less men to worry about!" Komui laughed and then he said: "Don't worry Lenalee, I'll keep all dirty octopuses from you!"

After about an hour or two, Komui came to the "19/1 – 189X" chapter.

"Kanda was ready to kill himself?" Komui was very shocked by that. "I didn't die!" Komui shook his head and continued reading.

…

A quarter later he made his way back towards Kanda's room. But when he came to the place where Kanda lied unconscious he had to hide because Allen just came up the stairs.

"Kanda!" Allen changed from being tired to distraught and ran to his boyfriend. "Kanda, wake up!" He shook Kanda's shoulders, first gently but when that didn't work he shook them harder. He went as far as to kiss him. "Yuu… wake up you stupid, girly, shit-for-brains idiot!" It sounded as if Allen was on the verge of tears.

Komui took another way to Kanda's room. Without any troubles he could put the diary back – exactly where he found it. Just when he came out he could hear a dragging sound. He turned around and saw Allen half carrying half dragging Kanda, back to his room. Komui decided to stealthily sneak his way back to his office.

After about five minutes he was back in his comfy chair and he stared out into nothingness with a blank face. He'd worn that expression since he came out of the cupboard. Then Reever came in – with another stack of papers.

"You need to sign these, please do it soon…" When Komui didn't answer Reever sighed and said: "You're the supervisor, suck it up!" When those last three words left the blonde Australian's mouth Komui got a massive case of nosebleed and collapsed.

"Shit, Johnny, help me get the supervisor to the infirmary before he dies of blood loss!"

* * *

_So, the next extra chapter will be up next **Saturday!**_

_Then Liar's Diary will begin! Which is the second to last diary in this story._

_Seya next week!_


	21. Komui's mission to kill Lavi! Part 2!

_Hiya there! I bet some of you were a bit disappointed that this chapter didn't come out this wednesday but school's got to come first, right? But in reality I want to sit down and write all day long, got like a dozen of ideas I want to write down -.-_

_Anyway, this chapter is part two of "Komui kill Lavi" - oneshot series - though there isn't much of the 'kill' part in this._

_But on a happy note Liar's Diary will start next Saturday! Aren't ya'll excited? I sure am (though I haven't finished the first chapter yet...)!_

_Warnings: Some heteropairing-implyness (what? If I need to warn about yaoi 'cause some people can't read that, then I have to warn people that doesn't read heteropairings that I'm implying that there is such in this chapter!), perhaps a bit of OOC Lavi, and a "dead" Komui._

_Enjoy reading!_

* * *

KOMUI'S FAILED ATTEMPT TO KILL LAVI! PART 2

Something was strange, as in: it's eerie quiet. Lavi had been in the library most of the day – reading as usual. These last few weeks Lavi had to do his best in running away, since a crazy Komui had been chasing him through the Order almost every day now.

Lavi still hadn't figured out _why_ he's on Komui's death list. He hasn't done anything to incur Komui's wrath.

Really.

Alright, he _may _have flirted with Lenalee a few times, but she's a hot girl – of course men (particularly Lavi) would flirt with her.

Though he hasn't been chased by the crazy sister-complex for a few days now... Perhaps he's waiting for the unsuspecting rabbit to crawl out from his hiding place and then, like a wolf, catch him with its teeth.

But Lavi liked risks – having made the running-away-from-Kanda to an art form – so he made his way out of the library, looking around for any signs of a Komurin or Komui.

He came all the way to the cafeteria without any incidents. Then he saw the woman of his dreams walk out from the large double doors. He ran to her while yelling "Lenalee~!" She stopped and turned around.

"Oh, hi Lavi. I haven't seen you in a while", she said and smiled which had Lavi go: "STRIKE!"

"Uhm... well, you see... I've been hiding from Komui. You know, he seems to really... dislike me", Lavi said and scratched his head. Lenalee nodded solemnly.

"I'm sorry about that, but you don't need to worry about that for a while though."

"Why?" Lavi asked, what could have possibly had Komui stop hunting him?

"Brother's in the infirmary", Lenalee sounded very worried.

"What? Why?" Lavi asked.

"Reever brought him there last night; he told med brother's lost a lot of blood."

"How? Did someone attack him?"

"No, he suddenly got a severe case of nose bleeding..."

"Oh... wonder what the cause to that is?"

"I was on my way to see him, want to come with me?"

"Sure, I'll come with you", how could Lavi say no to her?

...

Komui seemed to rest on the bed peacefully Lavi noted. But he didn't doubt that the scientist would rise up like a zombie if Lavi kissed or did anything of the like to Lenalee... especially in front of him. The head nurse had explained to him that Komui was in a coma and she didn't know when he was going to wake up. Lavi nodded and made sure to show a worried – though inside he was dancing conga on an imaginary Komui's grave.

"I hope Komui will be fine, Lenalee", Lavi said, _not_, he thought.

"Thanks Lavi", Lenalee said and took his hand. He squeezed it gently.

"I have to go. Need to find Old Panda..." Lavi wanted to get the hell away from the sleeping would-be-rabbit-killer – that scientist is sure to have an ace up his sleeve even in the state he's in now. Lenalee nodded in response and Lavi hugged her loosely – still worried that Komui would wake up and kill him. Lenalee returned the hug and then they slowly let go of each other and Lavi left the infirmary.

...

Lavi passed the training ground and saw Allen limping out for there.

"Yo, Allen!" Allen stopped and winced when Lavi hugged him hard.

"H-hi, Lavi..." Allen said and tried to get out of the taller man's grip.

"Where ya going?" Lavi asked as he and Allen walked together through the dimly lit corridors. Lavi noted Allen's limping and that Allen seemed to be in a lot of pain.

"Are you okay?" He saw Allen tensing up and blush covering his face.

"Yeah... somewhat", Allen answered after a moment, he kept looking straight ahead.

"Why are you limping?" Allen turned beet red.

"That is... I was... training with Kanda..." Allen's gaze didn't waver. "And he was... pretty rough on me..."

"Uhm... wasn't there someone with you? Someone's to always be with you when you two train together, right? So that you don't overdo it and accidentally kill each other?"

"No, we were alone."

_That's strange_, Lavi thought. "Why didn't you get someone?" He asked.

"Didn't have time... Kanda wanted to get right to it", Lavi got the faint feeling that Allen was hiding something but it was too late to ask anything more because they'd reach the sleeping quarters and Allen had opened the door to his room.

"I'll see you later, Lavi", Allen smiled a bit but winced again when he walked in to his room and closed the door.

Lavi shrugged and continued on. He didn't notice Kanda sneaking behind him to Allen's door and with one swift movement opened it, went in and closed it again – quiet as a mouse of course.

The next day Allen was limping even more, and Kanda had a smug expression on his face. No one saw the connection.

* * *

_Me: Hoho, Allen, Kanda; you two sure are going at it... like rabbits._

_Kanda: Shut up, what we do is none of you're business!_

_Me: But what you're doing is the whole **point** of this story, lookit there, some fangirls want to see some more smex from you!_

_Allen: Please don't make us..._

_Me: Don't worry, I won't do anything until we get to Lovely Diary... not as graphic as the one in chapter 19 at least._

_Allen: But you're still going to...?_

_Me: I need to get used to writing M, there's no getting out of it._

_Kanda: At least I'm done with that stupid diary, who's next?_

_Me: some've guessed right and some are still in the dark. Though it isn't that hard to guess. Who's the biggest liar in the Order, among the exorcists?_

_*Everyone looks at Allen*_

_Allen: Hey! I'm just hiding stuff... that's none of your business... Leave me alone! *Runs away*_

_Kanda: *runs after*_

_Me: they're totally going to do it again *snickers*. Still, the next diary will focus more on the straight pairing - which means that Yullen will be in background... kidding. This is a Yullen story, even though Allen or Kanda isn't writing in a diary doesn't mean that part's over._

_Does anyone want to follow the yaoi couple? Run to Yullen Street 14, 6th district, 20146 Review! And you just might catch a glimpse of them!_


	22. 8 2 189X

_I've come really far with this fic. I never thought that the diaries' would gain such popularity or that I would actually still be interested in this. All of Liar's Diary has been planned out... you should see the paper I wrote it on... text everywhere, and no one else but me can dechiper it and I've written in both swedish and english and sometimes a sentence could be in english first then swedish. Totally messed up._

_So, this is the start of **Liar's Diary**, and as some of you already guessed: it's Lavi who's writing this one! This is the second to last diary and I've planned this diary to be 8 chapters + one extra chapter that needs to be there (hehe I'm looking forward to that hehe)._

_I've made a rough estimation of how long this fic will be... hold your breath...: 42 chapters. Yes, I ain't kidding. **42** chapters! Is that a good thing or a bad thing? Liar's Diary will end at chapter 30 then there will be 2 extra chapters then the last diary "Lovely Diary" will start and I'm thinking of having it be about 7-8 chapters, then there will be 1-2 extra chapters to end the whole thing._

**_How do you feel about this fic becoming so long?_**

_Enough of that._

_Warnings: Straightness, Lavi's an idiot for thinking that this will be a LaviYuu, when this sign "3" shows think of it as a heart Lavi drew._

_ENJOY!_

* * *

**Liar's Diary**

8/2 – 189X

– Bookman Jr. 49th alias: Lavi

Another journal to write in – though this thing's only 84 pages long.

It's unusual for Komui to do something like this; I wonder what the purpose is?

But he did wake up from his coma two days ago – what I find strange is that he hasn't tried to kill me yet. Though I think I could sense some killing intent when he gave me this dark green diary with "Liar's Diary" on the front. I wonder what's with the "Liar's" – I'm not a liar…

Anyway, he did say that it was a diary, and the front says "diary", so I might as well write something diary-like.

Panda woke me up at five-thirty and he told me that we're going to train – which we did for about an hour… and I kind of failed…

It doesn't feel right to kick a short, old man's ass. Though he doesn't seem have any problems kicking a nice looking young man like myself.

After that we went to eat breakfast. As usual there weren't that many people there…

This is booooooring!

But… who said that I have to write this as a Bookman? Gramps wasn't the one to give this to me; it was Komui… which means that I – as Lavi – can write in this. I can write whatever I want!

Now this seems a lot funnier that I first thought!

This diary is "Lavi's" mission – and that means that I would fail this mission if I wrote as someone else…

I talked to Jerry today and he told me the most strangest thing – Yuu-chan asking him to make some mitarashi dango, though Yuu didn't eat it (that would be hilarious), he left the cafeteria when he got them. I do wonder what that was about.

This reminds me of when Yuu was acting so strangely. I swear that it happened and there were a lot of witnesses but when I asked them to support me everyone said that I must have been hallucinating or something.

I don't hallucinate!i see the world as it is! Why isn't anyone believing me? Yuu doesn't seem to remember that day we spent together.

I wonder if he was making a move on me? He is gay, and I'm quite the looker myself. Perhaps Yuu asked me to spend the day with him because he's interested in me? And perhaps Yuu got so much pride when he's normal that he didn't dare ask me out because that would ruin his image… but when something turned him to a nice Yuu… he might have thrown that pride away…

Now that he's back to normal I don't think he'll do something like that again. And I'm not complaining since I don't swing that way. I shouldn't let him see me as available. Because I'm not… yet anyway.

There's only one woman that can fill my heart with joy!

Lenalee! 3

If it weren't for Komui then I would have tried to get her a long time ago. But since his sister complex is so severe… and dangerous, I just have to earn his trust and show myself as a gentleman! I have to show him that he can trust Lenalee to me!

Her long, beautiful black hair – that was the first thing I noticed. How it fluttered behind her when she danced in the sky like a butterfly when he dark boots were activated.

Her dark, expressive eyes – how I long for them to see me as I see her. And her lips, as red as the roses in the garden and looks so soft. And her scent… she smells so good – like the first lilies in the spring and of that delicious coffee she makes…

I wish there was something I could do for her…

…

In six days… it's Valentine's Day in six days! I can give her something for Valentine's!

But what? Flowers? Chocolate?

Haha, white chocolate! I have the tip coated in white chocolate…

Komui would kill me if I gave her such a "dirty" gift. If I want to show myself as trustworthy in his eyes then I can't act like a perv.

This will have to be for today. Wow, ten pages already.

* * *

_Do you think Lavi's OOC here? It was difficult to "become" him, if you know what I mean._

_Though it might get better later._

_Well, I'm off eating apple pie with vanilla sauce!_


	23. 9 2 189X

_I'm so sorry that I didn't update yesterday, my friend Suliy was sleeping over and she, Flugan and I were playing wii and stuff. I started on the chapter but didn't finish it. But here it is! Fresh hot from the oven (finished writing it a half an hour ago -.-)_

_Never thought I could be Lavi so well. As soon as I start writing the pen just go wild and I write and write and write and somehow he's already written 23 pages!_

_Warning: Lavi's an idiot - seriously... a little OOC Kanda too, and mentioning of Kanda and Allen going at "it" as rabbits._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

9/2 – 189X

Page 11.

This day was boring. Lenalee's on a mission and Yuu's been ignoring me the whole day. He's tried before, to ignore me I mean, but I always manage to tick him off. But today, whatever I did or say, he would act as if I wasn't there. I'm really surprised that he managed.

I braided his hair while he was eating, then I took some of his soba – still no reaction! Was I not annoying enough or what? Last time I took some of his soba he almost took my one eye – with his chopsticks! They're dangerous I tell you.

Then he went to train – as usual. In the morning he trains in the forest with Mugen, after lunch he trains in the training hall – where he was heading to now. What I find confounding is that Allen followed him. And no one else was with them! I became worried for Allen's safety (who knows what Yuu could do to him) so I followed them.

They walked next to each other and I saw Allen playfully nudging Yuu who did the same back. They didn't seem hateful to each other…

Are they friends now? Perhaps that's why Allen knows the way to Yuu's room? But why does Allen leave the training room limping and obviously in pain?

So with that conviction I continued to follow them. And then I heard Allen say:

"I never thought you would be able to ignore Lavi so well, you won this time, Kanda", then Yuu said:

"Told you so… about the reward…" was that a smirk I saw?

"Yeah, yeah, tonight, okay?" Allen said and rolled his eyes. Then Yuu opened the door and Allen walked in first. Yuu looked around and then he turned around and saw me. I smiled and waved at him and then I said:

"Can I come watch as you train?"

"Che", then Yuu walked in and closed the door. I ran to it and tried to open it but it was locked!

Don't they want anyone with them?

They're leaving me out! Their best friend! How can they?

I tried to listen through the door – just to make sure that they weren't over doing it – and the only thing I heard were pants and gasps. The room's supposed to be sound proof – so for me to hear what I heard then they must be training really hard.

Well, both of them are training-maniacs…

I stayed outside – just to be sure that Yuu didn't leave lil'Moyashi-chan to die…

They were in there an hour or so. Yuu was the first to leave – he was smirking, looked very pleased with himself.

That smirk had me even more worried for Allen's safety.

Hey, he's my best friend! I can worry about him without being gay.

Oh my God!

Is Yuu… does he have feelings for Moyashi-chan? Poor Yuu, unrequited love is hard. Allen-chan doesn't swing that way either – though I hope he hasn't set his eyes on Lenalee, she's mine… soon enough.

Anyway, not long after Yuu left Allen came out – he was limping… again. I walked up to him and put my hand on his shoulder. He jumped and made this shocked sound.

"Don't worry, Moyashi-chan. It's just me", I said and smiled reassuringly as he turned around.

"L-lavi! What are you doing here?" He said… albeit I noticed a small nervous tone in his voice.

"Waiting for you. When I saw you going to train I wanted to see you… train I mean – just so that Yuu-chan wouldn't do anything mean to you…"

"Oh… but you don't need to… really, don't worry", Allen said and smiled.

"Does that mean you and Yuu-chan are friends now?" Allen's eyes widened dramatically.

"No, no! It's nothing like that!" He said and lifted his hands in defense.

"Okay, I believe you", I said, "You're going to you room now, right?" He nodded, "yeah, me too, bet Gramps got work for me."

And that's all for today.

1:43 a.m.

Wow, this was weird.

I was going to my room from the library – I was really tired and right when I yawned I saw something white in the corner of my eye.

With my quick thinking I concluded that it had to be Moyashi-chan. But why was he wandering the Order at this late hour?

I decided to follow him and after a few minutes I saw him enter a room on the second floor. He had left the door slightly ajar so I could easily peek in.

I saw a long, dark haired woman sitting with her back to the door; her hair was cascaded down her back. If it weren't for my curiosity then I would have done a loud 'Strike!'

"Should I close the door?" I heard Allen whisper, the woman must have nodded in confirmation because Allen walked back to the door (where I was) and closed it (I had crept out of sight).

Who was that woman? Is she perhaps Allen's girlfriend? I need to get to the bottom of this! I know! I can start a detective bureau – Lavi's detective bureau. I'll start the investigation "Who is Allen together with?" tomorrow!

* * *

_Next chapter Lavi will start his detective bureau! Are you looking forward to it?_


	24. 10 2 189X

_Hmm... This was a short one. Sorry about that._

_Is Liar's Diary so boring that I didn't deserve a review last chapter? Haha, bet that made you feel a bit guilty._

_No, I will not send readers on a guilt trip, bad Hybrid, bad!_

_Still, I'm very sorry that last chapter came out on Sunday instead of the promised Saturday, I hope I didn't ruin you day now -.-_

_So this is the first day on Lavi's detective bureau... seriously my tounge gets stuck every time I try to say bureau, does that happen to you too? That word is **hard **to say._

_Anyway, hopefully you'll enjoy this chapter._

_Warning: Lavi's taking the detective part seriously._

* * *

10/2 – 189X

LAVI'S DETECTIVE BUREAU!

Day One.

I am the greatest detective in the Black Order! No the entire world! After I unravel this mystery!

Today I'm going to search the room where I saw Allen and the Mystery-Girl.

I will find out who she is and then I will prove to the Order than Moyashi-chan is dating someone!

…

I've successfully entered the crime scene… I always wanted to say that.

Time to be serious!

The room is located on the second floor in a desolated part of the tower. The room seems to have been used for recreational purposes. A beige sofa next to empty bookshelves, a poker table by the window and a large white carpet made from sheep skin (**A/N does anyone know what I'm talking about here? I have no idea what that kind of carpet is called)** in front of a recently used fireplace.

I will now start investigating the room.

No. 1: Poker table and window.

Observations: Nothing suspicious has been observed, neither by the table or window. The dust is untouched.

Personal thoughts: I feel bad vibes coming from that poker table, there's something evil in it. Well, that's not really surprising since Allen-chan usually played poker with people who still doubted his skill on this very table. I can see the marking carved in by Dark Allen.

I think I should hurry up, I don't want to be near that table longer than necessary.

No. 2: Carpet and fireplace.

Observations: It's clear that someone or several people have been lying on the carpet. The ash and the burned logs look recent as well. I do not see anything else suspicious.

No. 3: Sofa.

Observations: There is no dust on the couch, so it has clearly been used. But it doesn't seem to be anything el-

I found something! A white hairband with strawberry motives, and a long, black string of hair that's stuck to it. The hairband seems to have been dragged off since it's still tied.

But how did it get here?

While I think about that I'm going to find out who this hairband belongs to.

…

I have just asked Jerry if he knows who the hairband belongs to. And he told me that he usually sees that hairband on a female finder whose name is Paloma – which, in Spanish, means: dove or pigeon.

I asked for a description of her and he said: "She's a pretty Spanish woman with hot temper and long, black hair. She usually orders paella or empanadas."

Conclusion: The woman I saw sitting on the floor with her back to the door must have been Paloma. She and Allen must have secretly planned to meet in that room last night.

After Allen closed the door they were tumbling on the carpet, in other words: doing "it", and Allen must have pulled the hairband off and accidentally thrown it on the sofa.

But then there's the question how she could stand being the same room as that cursed poker table? Hmm… perhaps she trust that Dark Allen won't harm her (since she's Allen's love interest) or she might be protected by nice Allen's aura… or Allen nullified the evil in the table beforehand.

Whatever it is, I've come one step closer of finding out who the Mystery-Girl is!

* * *

_Me: Lavi... perhaps there **is** no curse on the poker table, you're just imagining it._

_Allen: Yeah, of course I didn't curse it so that everyone needed to find another recreational room so that I could have the room all for myself, no no, God forbid. ... Really._

_Day two of the detective bureau next Saturday! Looking forward to that, right?_


	25. 11 2 189X

_I'm really sorry that I'm a day late, I had lots of stuff to do this weekend so I didn't get a chance to finish writing and putting it up until now, hopefully you won't punish me by not giving me any reviews again T_T_

_I think I should warn you that this might happen more times in the future, it's my last year at school and... well school's gotta come first right?_

_Warnings: ... You got a surprise candy further down ^^_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

11/2 – 189X

Page 33.

Day two – 08:03 a.m.

I read through last day's entry and realized I've made the presumption that Paloma is Allen's girlfriend. A good detective should not make haste assumptions without proper evidence.

Which makes me prone to think of other possible ways for that hairband to have gotten on that sofa?

She might have gone there for reasons I don't know and then taken it off and forgot it or she did something that had it fall off.

Well, those are the most realistic scenarios I can think of this early in the morning.

Since I can't be sure that it's this Paloma-woman that's together with Allen-chan then I need to confront them! I have to unconsciously make him admit being together with someone!

He should be in the cafeteria eating breakfast right now. I will come back later and write down what he said word for word.

09:16 a.m.

Operation Have-Allen-admit-to-be-together-with-someone is a success!

I came to the cafeteria acting as friendly and happy as I usually do. I saw Allen and Yuu-chan sitting alone by a table further down the room. At first I was shocked that they were eating together in, relatively speaking, peace, then I noticed that all other tables were full and besides Yuu and Allen are friends now.

God! That woman that sat by the table behind Yuu… she's gorgeous! That isn't something you see every day here at the Order.

Crap, that's not what I should get into right now!

"Good morning, Moyashi-chan, Yuu-chan", I greeted them as I sat down next to Yuu-chan.

"Don't call me that", both of them said in almost perfect unison.

"Right, right", I said and waved the evil aura away. I took a bite of my sandwich and then I leaned towards Allen. "Don't you think she's hot?" I asked, Allen almost choked on his food but he quickly regained his composure, though his face was completely red. Allen glanced behind me, guess he didn't want other finders to know.

"Uhm… sure, she looks good", Allen said quietly.

"You got great eyes there Allen, and I'm really glad you've found someone to love! Everyone knows that out of everyone in the Order you're the one who's loneliest and needs someone to be with you the most!"

"But I… Lavi, I think you're…" Allen tried to be modest, but I'm onto him now! I put a hand on his shoulder and said:

"Great catch, Moyashi!"

"Moyashi, time to train", Yuu suddenly said and stood up.

"It's Allen, Bakanda, and please can't we do it some other time? I'm still sore from… that last time…"

"Yuu-chan, you shouldn't be too rough on lil'Moyashi-chan! He might break, and she wouldn't be happy if you broke her boyfriend!" I said and smacked Yuu on his back.

"Che, let's go, idiot", Allen bitterly followed him out.

Aren't I just too good?

**OMAKE (Just for the heck of it)**

As Kanda held Allen steady as he pounded the small, young man against the wall and kissed his Moyashi's neck and collarbone – between the gasps and moans that escaped Allen – Allen thought of what Lavi had said earlier.

"Yuu…"

"Hnn", was the only indication that Kanda was listening.

"Does Lavi think that I'm dating… hnn… someone? I… aah… he doesn't seem to… uuh… know about us, though", Allen tried to say, Kanda stopped and looked at Allen in the eyes.

"He can think whatever he wants, as long as he doesn't know about _us_! Besides, he's an idiot", Kanda said.

"I know that but… I wonder who this 'she' he talked about is… AAH!" Kanda had roughly shoved himself inside Allen and then he whispered in his ear:

"You are mine, Allen…" Allen smiled and pushed his lover further in.

"If you say it like that, then I'm yours for the taking."

* * *

_Since there won't be any... smexilicious scenes until the last diary then I thought that I should give you all a caramel for staying with the story for so long._

_I like omakes so I might write another one for other chapters._

_If there's a scenario that you think would make a good omake-scene then please share it with me ^^_

_Seya next weekend (can't promise it'll be Saturday anymore)_


	26. 12 2 189X

_Damn, I get no time at all on Saturdays anymore! Me and some of my friends were having a small halloween party and that took up most of the weekend actually (it's 10:10 p.m. here in Sweden btw)._

_How was your halloween? If you celebrate it at the 31st of October, if not then how will you celebrate it?_

_Haha, this fic is in the wrong season._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

12 / 2 – 189X

Page 41.

Day three.

Because of the success yesterday I've decided to confront Paloma and make her confess she's seeing someone – namely Allen. But I think that have to wait to after lunch… because I hear rumbling and screams from outside – guess Komui released another Komurin.

Hopefully it's not after me. But I can't stay here; I got to help destroy it. Preferably before it comes after me.

03:45 p.m.

Just because there's only two days left to Valentine's Day, Komui's been on edge. The Komurin attack today was because some guys tried to give Lenalee some Valentine's Day cards.

I'm surprised at how stupid some people in the Order are. They should do like I do and leave a card in her room and run like hell before one of Komui's security… thingies activate.

Enough of that!

I got some new evidence in the who's-Allen-together-with department!

I met Paloma soon after the Komurin was destroyed and I decided that it's now or never to talk to her!

I walked up to her and greeted her as if we were friends – if she's Allen's girlfriend then I have to be on her good side, right?

"Who the fuck are you?" She asked and pushed me away. That kinda hurt – what she said I mean. I though everyone knew about me by now. Guess I have to fix that.

Anyway.

"I'm Allen Walker's best friend, Lavi, the Bookman apprentice!" I said and smiled, but she looked at me as if she still didn't know about me.

"What do you want?" She asked fiercely.

"I was just wondering if you were seeing someone… not that I'm trying anything… just thinking that… you think Allen's hot?" I think I did a good job in confusing her so she would unconsciously slip out some information.

"Alan? Well, of course I think that, I love him", isn't it cute how she pronounce Allen? Alan, haha.

"Really? Well, are you two together then?" I asked – feeling very excited.

"Uhm… no…" I was so happy when she said that! I though that I could play match maker for the two!

"Can I be your match maker?" I asked, practically bouncing where I stood.

But she crushed my dreams so hard. She punched me – hard, so hard that I got a black eye on my one good eye! She didn't have to do it like that – she really hurt my feelings there. I just want Allen and Paloma to be happy together – now that I know both have feelings for each other.

I was then heading back to my room when I met Allen – he'd just came out of the showers (the Komurin had splashed some weird blue goo on him – which almost paralyzed him… Komui can come up with some real strange stuff), his right arm hung limp and he seemed to have some trouble moving the left (who took him to the showers? Allen was in no state to go there by himself… and who helped him get all the goo off of him? Damn I should have kept a better eye on him!)

"Lavi! Are you okay? Who did this to you?" Allen asked trying to lift his arms but to no avail. I put my left hand on his right shoulder and, as I passed him, I said:

"You got a dangerous thing going on there." Haha! That was so cool! I sounded like a very wise man, like I knew everything! Well, I almost do know everything anyway. I continued on, leaving Moyashi-chan to ponder about my words.

Not long after that I met Lenalee. She was so pretty today! She had this cute white and pink dress and these cute pink shoes. If fit her perfectly!

She became very worried when she saw my black eye and offered to help care for it. How could I say no to that? She took my left hand and urged me to follow her. Then we spent some hours together in her room. She cared for my eye and we discussed the latest rumours circulating in the Order – mostly about who's together with whom and what people's sexual preferences are.

I really enjoyed those hours. Though I got the feeling that someone was death glaring me... It wasn't like when Moyashi-chan glare at me (when he's in his dark form) – I feel pure evil then, and it wasn't like Yuu's glare (murderous) or some other guys' (not scary at all).

No, what I felt was a pure malicious intent… must have been Komui! Well, I'll know later or tomorrow, Gramps given me ten books to read so I guess it'll be tomorrow. Lenalee and I are going to help fix the Valentine's Day party tomorrow!

Quality time with Lenalee is never bad!

* * *

_I'm soon gonna put up a poll (sometime during this week) where_ _I'll ask which fic idea you want me to focus on next. I got at least 6 ideas that I want to write and put up here. If you go to my profile and scroll down to **fanfic plans** then you'll see short descriptions of each, the fic that gets the most votes will be published and I will write it to the finish line (hopefully 'cause you never know), but I do want to publish them all it's just that I don't want to juggle 6 fics at the same time. And school's a bitch now so..._

_If you check it out now (right after reading the chapter) then you could tell me in a review or p.m. me what fic you would want me to write (since the poll isn't up yet I will take that message as a vote)._

_Hopefully those fics interests you!_

_Seya next week with another chapter of Liar's Diary!_


	27. 13 2 189X

_Everybody had a nice Halloween? I had, and today my dad had his birthday and we celebrated yesterday with grilled deer (which he shot himself... I don't like eating Bambi's mum) and some oven baked potatos and carrots. Well the meal was questionable but the dessert was heavenly. Chocolate cake that was extra creamy and some vanilla in the bottom... I love it._

_Then my sister took the last piece today, I wanted that piece! And she didn't even share! The evilness..._

_Anyway, here's the latest chapter of Liar's Diary!_

_Next week the chapter with the Valentine's party will come up and I have something special for that chapter. No it's not a smut or anything like that. But it'll be fun, I promise!_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

13/2 -189X

Man, I'm so tired!

Jerry and Lenalee bossed us around as if we were slaves. "Put the balloons higher up!", "Don't mix green with red, it isn't Christmas!", "Allen, don't eat the pastries!" – Haha, that was so funny, Allen had tried to take a muffin from the kitchen but right when he was heading out Jerry caught him; and made him help out too.

Almost the entire Order helped out – to have it done to tomorrow.

Everything went well – as in: doing pranks on Allen, Jerry, Krory-kins, Miranda, would have done to Yuu too if he'd been there (Allen told me he'd locked himself in his room, kind of surprised that Allen knew that).

And what I did to them? Well… I took a cookie and then hid under a table behind Allen, and just when Jerry walked by I ate it and munched really loud so Jerry scolded him. Haha Moyashi-chan tried to defend himself but it was no use.

But that's kind of small. I've done better, that was the only thing I could come up with in such short notice.

I put some chilli, wasabi and jalapeño in some pastries – and when Jerry tasted them… well I guess it's kinda obvious. He didn't feel so well after that, he got all red. That was perhaps a bit mean but still – Everyone's faces when Allen took one… that was EPIC – he had no reaction at all! He took it whole, didn't touch it with his tongue or anything.

Krory-kins and Miranda were hard to think something up to.

I decided to hide in a dark storage room (I'd painted my face white and put some old rag on – I was a ghost) when the two came in I jumped out from behind some boxes and said (with a creepy voice): "Give me your bodies so I can live again…" – They fainted… it wasn't that scary.

It didn't really go that well, the pranks I mean.

And during all that time I was on and off hunted by Komui and his crazy inventions.

Missiles, sleeping gas, poisonous arrows, KOMURIN… you name it. Was it because of yesterday?

Lenalee was just helping me, surely he can allow that?

Komui's so evil sometimes.

I ran out of the Order when Komurin came, I ran to the nearby town (though Komui wouldn't follow me there… which he didn't). I went past a candy store and I thought: 'Why not, I can buy Lenalee a gift here.'

I bought a 10 inches tall, chocolate statue shaped like a rabbit.

I hope she'll like it.

Oh, right! I can't believe I forgot! I'm supposed to have a awesome memory and I forgot the one thing I wanted to write in here the most!

That's what happens when you wait to write something down. I thought I should go chronological for what's happened today – not start what happened at midnight first.

How stupid of me.

Well, what I was most ecstatic to write about today was what I saw Yuu-chan do just an hour ago (around midnight).

I was heading back to my room and I took the way past the cafeteria. Right when I stepped in front the double doors they suddenly flew up and hit me in the face.

That really hurt!

Yuu-chan came out and when he closed the door he saw me. I quickly got up and then I saw that he was carrying a small package.

It was white with a red wrapping string.

"Yuu-chan, good even… night I mean. Watcha doin' at this hour? What's with the package?" I asked.

"None of your fucking business", Yuu said and made to leave, but I stopped him.

"Aaw, but aren't I your best friend?" I pleaded.

"Hell no, get out of my way stupid rabbit!" I noticed he didn't have Mugen with him. That's really strange.

"Yuu replaced my friendship with Allen's?" I start snivelling and managed to fake some tears. And I love to pun with Yuu's name!

Yuu went completely red and start splattering some incoherent nonsense. Then he ran. I just stood there dumbfounded. What the hell was that about?

Right, Yuu's in love with Allen who's in a relationship with Paloma.

He's got it tough.

* * *

_I've put up the poll now, so if you like my writing then go vote in the poll, please. As I've said before: better descriptions of those story-ideas are under **fanfic plans**._

_Seya next week!_


	28. Valentine's Day Extra!

_Did you think I forgot about you, dear readers? There's no way I would since I practically live for your reviews. I've finally understood why some writers here on FF say: I feed on reviews. Because we writers really do._

_I took the whole day (from 11 a.m to 8.30 p.m) to write this chapter and to write it down on the computer, since I always handwrite this first._

_I've been waiting to write this chapter for like **forever**! Ever since I started brainstorming for this fic I've been thinking to have Valentine's be an extra special day for the Yullen couple. What you will have to read and see._

_Warnings: aaaaw, I don't wanna spoil! ... but for everyone who knows what I'm talking about I'm going to say: I've given you all a whole **chocolate cake **instead of just a caramel this time! You will find it at the end, along with some fluff._

**_Enjoy this completely off seasonal extra chapter with a delicious chocolate cake!_**

* * *

Valentine's Day Extra!

Another Valentine's Day. Allen could remember the three last Valentine's Days – which were all with General Cross, who thought that was the most important day of the year. Allen never celebrated Valentine's with Mana, might be because that day didn't hold any meaning to them.

But Cross thought different. Allen remembered that during the weeks before Valentine's he almost worked himself half to death – just to get enough money to his master, who then spent it all on gifts to his many lovers that lived in the town they were in at that moment.

Allen learned to despise that holiday.

It was during the second Valentine's Day with General _Bastard_ that Allen accidentally got drunk on some spiked chocolate which Cross had got from one of his lovers. Cross hit him so much after that.

Allen never ate chocolate again.

So now, when it was Valentine's Day again, Allen didn't know what to do. He just wanted to stay in his room… or maybe Kanda's room – because he probably didn't want to celebrate the holiday either.

But then on the other hand, it might be fun to celebrate it in the Order. And everyone worked so hard at the preparations for the party.

And there would be so much food, so much delicious food!

He could give it a shot, right?

But… shouldn't he buy gifts? That's what people do on Valentine's? Give gifts to their loved ones?

So he should give Kanda something, but what? Kanda hates sweet stuff and the only flower he cares about is that lotus.

Allen lied on his bed with his right arm over his eyes.

"What should I do?" He mumbled. It was three hours left until the party started and Allen felt something akin to panic when he thought about it.

Why did he have to pick the hardest guy to please as his boyfriend?

There's nothing he can think of that Kanda would like.

"I hope he doesn't mind not getting anything."

…

"Lenalee~", Komui came running to his sister who was helping Jerry carrying all the food to the long table by the wall.

"Yes, brother?" She asked while putting down the chicken salad on the table.

"Everyone's here, right?" Komui asked and just then Lavi came up to them, Komui ignored him completely.

"Yeah, I think so. Well with the exception of Kanda…"

"Huh? But isn't Yuu-chan over there? That's him, right?" Lavi asked and pointed towards the stage where hundreds of wrapped presents lied. The siblings turned to watch and look at that: Kanda was walking away from the large stage looking completely indifferent.

"What's he doing here? He usually detests holidays", Komui asked to no one in particular. The other two shrugged.

"No idea", they said in unison.

…

Then the time had come. Every finder, scientist and other member of the Black Order – and for once all exorcists too (since Kanda had actually showed up to everyone's surprise) – stood in front of the large stage that all gifts were on. A lone microphone stood on the middle of the stage.

Lavi, Lenalee and Allen stood close to the stage but to the side and Kanda stood by the wall next to the doors behind them.

"Hey Allen-chan, do you know why Yuu-chan's here?" Lavi asked and glanced at the tall Japanese man. Allen took a quick peek and then he shrugged.

"I don't know", he answered truthfully, because he was just as surprised like everyone else. Just then Komui walked up on stage and grabbed the microphone. He cleared his throat to gain everyone's attention.

"Hi everyone! Welcome to another Valentine's Day Party! I hope we can have as fun like we had last year…" A scientist interrupted him:

"Yeah, we had _so_ much fun with that love potion you spiked the punch with!" Komui smiled fondly at the memory not noticing the boo-ing from his audience.

"Fun times, fun times…" Komui said and was quiet for a moment, and then he said: "This year we're just going to hand out the gifts… and look so many there are! Twice as much as last year! Seems there's been some lovin' this past year…" Komui gave the audience a knowing look.

Allen felt as if Komui was looking straight at him, as if he knew about him and Kanda.

No, that was impossible – no one knew about that.

"Well, I guess I should start dealing out the gifts huh?" Komui said and took up one present. "Oooh! How sweet, this one's to me from Komurin Special Edition III!" And a sigh swept through the room.

"Komui, get serious!" Reever yelled and Komui pouted and put his gift down next to him.

"Yeah, yeah. Hmm… this one's from Johnny to Diane…" And so it continued. Lenalee got dozens of presents whereas half of them were from Komui. What made everyone pissed, though, was that she kissed Lavi on the cheek when she got his present.

"That's my gift to you, Lavi", she explained and Lavi felt as if he was on cloud nine. Komui gave him the evil eye but he was too happy to notice.

"And this one's from finder Alan to finder Paloma…" Komui continued and gave the green present to a long, dark haired woman Lavi recognized immediately.

"What? But Paloma is supposed to be…" Lavi muttered.

"What is it Lavi?" Allen asked, the Bookman apprentice shook his head.

"Nothing, nothing at all", he said almost inaudible. Allen shrugged and turned his attention back to Komui who was holding a white box with red wrapping strings. Komui stood there with his mouth open, completely stunned.

"What is it Komui?"

"Who's it for?"

"Who's it _from_?" People asked him and Komui shook his head. He took a deep breath to calm down before he said:

"F-f-from Kanda to Allen Walker…" And the room became completely silent. Everyone turned to stare at either Allen or Kanda. Allen was completely shocked and he turned around to face Kanda, who just smirked.

"Happy Valentine's Day, Moyashi", he said.

"It's Allen, BaKanda", Allen said slowly and without the usual force. Lenalee and Lavi stared long and hard at Allen.

"Allen… are you and Kanda…?" Lenalee started and Lavi cut in loudly.

"You're GAY?" And Allen went beet red.

"Uhm… yeah…s'pose so…" he mumbled, and right then Kanda came up to them and put his hands on his shorter boyfriend's shoulder.

"Yeah, with me. Got a fucking problem with that?" He aimed that question to everyone in the room and they either shook their heads or said no as an answer. Kanda then nudged Allen to go get his Valentine's present.

Allen slowly walked to the stage, still blushing furiously. When he reached the stage, Komui wordlessly gave him the box. Allen thanked him and walked back to Kanda and the others.

He held the box in front of him, hesitant to open it.

"Come on Allen! I want to see what he gave you!" Lenalee said and Lavi nodded. Allen glanced at the two and then on Kanda. Then he opened it.

It was chocolate, chocolate in many forms – chocolate fudge, chocolate toffee, white chocolate and many more, and on top of some there were cherry-shaped marzipans.

"I asked Jerry to make them", Kanda told him and all eyes turned to look at Jerry who just waved happily at the revealed couple.

Just then Allen fainted. Kanda caught him before he fell down on the floor – and he saved the box of chocolate too.

"Oi, Moyashi!"

"What's with him?" Lavi asked.

"Is he sick?" Lenalee asked worriedly, "nurse!" She then called. But Kanda just picked the boy up bridal style and the closed box he held with his left hand which was holding Allen's legs.

Without a word he left the cafeteria and headed for his room. Everyone stared at them until they couldn't see them anymore.

"Well, that was surprising, shall we continue? There's a lot of gifts left", Komui said and took up one.

…

"Moyashi? …Allen? Aren!" Allen's eyes fluttered before he slowly opened them. The first thing he saw was Kanda's face looking… was that worry? He looked around the room and when he saw the hour glass with the lotus inside he knew exactly where he was.

He sat up in the bed wearily and then he looked at Kanda.

"Did… did that really happen?" He asked, "I thought we were gonna keep it a secret…" A surprise kiss stopped him from saying anything else.

"That stupid rabbit needed to be stopped before he tries to make you go on a date with someone else than me", Kanda said after the kiss. Allen just nodded. Then he saw the white box. His eyes widened and he pointed at it and said:

"What's _that_ thing doing here?" Kanda looked at him and then at the box.

"_That's_ you fucking Valentine's Day present! You don't want it?" He sounded a bit hurt and Allen calmed down.

"It's just that… the last time I ate chocolate… wasn't a really happy experience…" Allen said and turned his gaze away from Kanda.

The Japanese man took one chocolate piece without a marzipan cherry. He looked it over before putting it in his mouth. And as expected he didn't enjoy the sweet taste.

Before the chocolate piece could melt too much he force Allen to look at him and then he kissed him again. He pried Allen's lips apart and then he had the half melted chocolate piece find its way to Allen's mouth.

Allen was surprised to taste something sweet on his tongue and he realized that Kanda actually "ate" some chocolate to have him eat it. Allen let it melt some more before swallowing it and Kanda pulled away to get some air, a string of saliva connected the two.

"Was that a good experience?" Kanda asked and Allen nodded.

"Yeah…" he answered and then he pulled Kanda towards him, "I think I know what I should give in return…" he purred and started kissing Kanda's cheek and then lower to his neck. Kanda smirked and pulled away long enough so he could straddle Allen who once again lied down.

Friction between the two had them both moan. Kanda hurriedly unbuttoned Allen's white shirt and then he bent down to kiss Allen's exposed chest and collar bone. Allen shivered in pleasure and when Kanda sat up again he made a move to take off Kanda's black shirt.

Kanda took it off swiftly and then he helped Allen get free from his. Allen then took control of the situation and force Kanda off of him. Kanda raised an eyebrow but let the younger boy do as he wanted.

Kanda leaned against the wall and Allen sat on him this time. Allen then turned around as far as he could and reached for the white box. He put it down on the bed next to the two. Kanda watched amused as Allen took a piece and put it in his mouth, then he bent forward and kissed Kanda. He then did the same as Kanda had done to him.

Kanda was surprised to taste that sweetness again, but he swallowed it and Allen smiled at him.

Then he started fumbling with Kanda's pants and when it took too long Kanda pushed Allen's hands away and did it himself.

Allen pouted but then he lifted himself a little so that Kanda could take his pants and boxers off a little. Now that his erection was free Allen started to play with it. And his boyfriend thought it felt oh so good when the white-haired boy used his left hand to give him the pleasure he wanted. Pre-cum leaked from the tip and while panting hard Kanda said:

"Moyashi…"

"I know", Allen answered and stopped doing the hand job. He quickly stood up on his knees and brought down his pants but neither of them felt that they had time to take them off completely. Allen looked Kanda in the eye before lowering himself on Kanda's slightly trembling manhood.

"Ready?" Kanda asked as he took hold of the other's hips. He got a nod in return and then he entered that well known tightness.

"Nnn…" Allen didn't feel as much pain like that first time or the other times after, when he was still unused to it. But now he was as it wasn't as painful anymore, but there's always that first bang of pain just when Kanda entered him.

When Kanda had him filled both stopped for a moment to get used to it. Well, Kanda waited for Allen to give him the signal to start.

"Mmm… Yuu…" Allen almost whined. Kanda then helped Allen rise and then lower himself again. But Allen thought it went to slow so he steadied himself on Kanda's shoulders and raised himself before coming down hard.

"Aah, fuck Moyashi!" Kanda said between moans.

"It's… aahn mm… Allen BaKanda!" Kanda had come into Allen's rhythm and met him halfway. Allen encircled his arms around Kanda's neck and then he rested his head next to his. And hearing Allen's moans and occasional: "Yuu…" had Kanda go faster and harder so he could hear more that beautiful sounds.

Then he hit the spot which sent pleasurable tremors through the younger boy's body. And Kanda didn't hesitate to hit it in every thrust. And Allen moaned louder and louder for every thrust.

"Yuu… together…" Allen whispered, Kanda had his left hand let go of Allen's hip and grabbed the neglected erection between them. With the double pleasure Allen bit Kanda's shoulder hard, but not hard enough to draw blood. Kadna gasped in pain and then he felt himself edging closer to that ecstasy-filled moment they were both waiting for.

He felt the heat beginning to overwhelm him and he mumbled:

"Allen… I…"

"Me too, Yuu…" And just then they both came. Kanda felt Allen tightening around him as he came in Kanda's hand, who released inside the boy.

When they'd ridden through their orgasms Allen whispered with and incredibly hot, after-sex voice:

"Happy Valentine's day, Yuu. I love you."

"Love you too, Allen."

* * *

_I hope you enjoyed the cake. My hands are trembling from all the writing._

_Please don't forget to vote in my poll! Especially if you want to read more of my work! All of them are primarly Yullen and some are Lucky or LaviLena. Well one of them are without any pairing and it's the one where Allen and Lenalee formed the music duo the Golden Butterfly._

_The poll will be open until one week after the last chapter of this fic is uploaded, so that's many weeks._

_Please vote and review this chapter haha!_


	29. 15 2 189X

_Hoho, that last chapter! I love it so much! And that day... I got like 600 hits for this story! I love ya'll!_

_This chapter is the **last** chapter of Liar's Diary! Sad? Happy? Don't fret, the next diary is one its way! It's one the freeway right now!_

_The next diary is called **Lovely Diary** and will be the last diary in this fic! Wow I will actually finish this!_

_Warnings: Lavi can't accept fact, Lavi saying some real disturbing nicknames, The Earl is "accused" of being gay (Hmfp, he almost is anyway with the 14th - ch 198 or something.)_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

15/2 – 189X

…

…

I CAN'T BELIEVE IT!

How could I be wrong?

I had evidence and all!

I was so shocked last night when Paloma got a gift from a guy called Alan. But it was supposed to be Allen!

I think it was the shock that had me drink as much as I did. Gramps had to drag me back to my room. At least that's what he tells me.

I don't remember much about last night.

That I didn't notice! When I think back it was so obvious that there was something going on between them!

I have to talk to Allen! And I think I have to hurry since he's leaving on a mission (with Kanda! Komui is kicking them out, what the hell?) in an hour!

…

I nearly missed him but I got to him.

I found him carrying his luggage to the underground water-channel, and (lucky me) Yuu-chan hadn't arrived yet.

"Hey Allen-chan!" I called him, he stopped and turned around.

"Oh, hi Lavi. Is everything alright?" He asked. I smiled brightly and said:

"Yeah, why wouldn't it?"

"I heard you were a bit… wasted after Kanda and I… left", I could feel my smile falter a bit, Allen saw it and said:

"Lavi…?" I shook my head and returned to a cheerful attitude again.

"I was just so surprised… but I don't understand! You are supposed to be together with that female finder! That Paloma girl!" I exclaimed.

Allen watched me incredulously as I calmed down.

"Lavi… I don't normally say this but… what. The. Hell?" I think Yuu-chan's influencing him to much.

"I have evidence! Like that night a few nights ago! You were in a room with this long and black haired woman and then when I asked you if she was hot you said she was and Paloma said that she loves you, she even called you Alan!" I said all that in one breath. And then he looked at me as if I was an idiot.

"Lavi", he began, "that "woman" in that room was Kanda, when you asked if "she" was hot I thought you meant that finder behind you in the cafeteria, and I'm pretty sure that Komui said that this Paloma girl got a gift from an Alan, so I don't think she pronounced my name wrongly", he then patted my shoulder and finished with:

I'm sorry to break it to you."

We stood there for a moment in silence.

None of us had anything to say.

But then I thought of something that I just had to ask.

"So, you and Yuu huh?" I started carefully, Allen turned his face to me and nodded while saying:

"Yeah."

"And you've been… exploring each other, for how long?" Allen blushed and muttered something.

"Sorry, I didn't catch that", I said and leaned closer to him.

"It's not important…"

"Aaw… come on! I want to know how long you've been hiding this from everyone!" I was practically begging on my knees at this point, "was it a couple of days? A week? Or did you get together yesterday?" Allen shook his head at every question.

"Is it really that important, Lavi?" He then asked and I nodded vigorously. Allen sighed and then he told me:

"Since… fourth of January I think it was."

WHAT?

They were able to hide their relationship for more than a month?

What a blow to my ego it was when Allen said that.

I never thought they would be able to hide it for that long.

"Wow… that's a surprisingly long time, Moyashi-chan", I said and shook my head.

"Please don't call me that, Lavi", he pleaded and I thought of something else.

"I have a question, Moyashi-chan", I said and Allen glared at me before saying:

"What?" Albeit it sounded a bit briskly.

"I'm just wondering… what do you call Yuu-chan nowadays? In private I mean…" Allen looked taken aback for a second there and was about to say something but I interrupted him.

"Perhaps it's… Yuu-dear?" Allen's eyes widened, "perhaps not… Yuu-pon, pon is a honorific for "pet"… No? okay…uhm… Yuu-chan, Yuu-darling, Yuu-poo… eeew no! Uhm, Yuu-sweetie, Yuu-love, sweetheart, sugarcake, sugar-Yuu…" Allen had a very frightful expression by now… "Yuu-puppy, Yuu-kitty… no wait! I know! Is it… Yuu-bear?"

"Kanda…"

"What? You can't call him that! It's not sweet at all!" Oh, if only I'd realized by then…

"Lavi! Kanda!" Allen pointed at something behind me and I turned around and was met by the sharp edge of my good, old friend Mugen.

"What. Were. You. Doing?" Yuu-chan said with a dangerously low voice.

"Uhm… I was just… wondering what you… called each other…" Mugen was pressed closer to my neck and I started thinking of good ways to greet God when I heard Allen say:

"Kanda, we don't have time to kill him, we have to go", Yuu lowered Mugen and then he whispered to me:

"You're lucky today…" Man! He sounded so scary then!

Allen then took his hand and dragged him away from me.

It seems Yuu-chan's finally got a leash.

Everyone knows that he needed it.

And I think things will be a bit calmer now that Allen can stop him so easily.

But I wonder why Komui sent them on a mission so soon? And it's at least a week-long mission to boot.

Ah, I think I know.

Allen and Yuu-chan are the talk of the Order and everyone wants to know everything about them now.

I've never realized that the Black Order had so many yaoi-fans.

Hehe yaoi… that's a fun word, so easy to say, it really flows through your mouth.

Lenalee I knew already (that she was a yaoi-fan), and Jerry I suspected but Johnny? And, oh my GOD – Miranda too!

The world's gone nuts!

Soon the Millennium EARL will come and say he's a yaoi-fan… or that he is gay!

OH GOD! Have to stop thinking about that!

But I do wonder what that Noah Road have to say about this? With her Allen-obsession and all.

Haha, it was fun to write in this. And I would love to do another detective bureau".

But this time investigate when and where those two do it!

… or maybe not. I don't think I wanna know.

Mission completed – Lavi, Bookman apprentice.

**OMAKE!**

"Millenie! I want to play with Exorcists!" Road said and pouted so adorably that Cyril got a massive case of nosebleed.

"Anyone special, Road dear?" The Earl answered and Road smiled.

"Allen of course!"

"That exorcist boy?" Cyril's daddy-antenna came up, "Road, you mustn't…"

"Oh, hi Tyki", Road ignored her father and greeted her uncle that had just come in through the door.

"Earl, Cyril, Road, good afternoon", Tyki greeted and took of his top hat, "what were you discussing?" Road skipped to Tyki and hugged him.

"That I want to play with my Allen…" she said. Tyki nodded and looked away.

"Tyki-pet, how did it go?" The Earl asked, Tyki got loose from Road's grip and got a guilty expression.

"I'm sorry but those two are impossible to fight when they're together…" Tyki said.

"'Those two'? Who are you talking about, Tyki?" Cyril asked and Road nodded, she wanted to know also.

"Aah… I see..." The Earl said, "that's unfortunate."

"Who?" Road demanded and Tyki looked at her.

"Cheating boy A, Allen, and that guy who killed Skinn", he answered. Road furrowed her eyebrows.

"You went and played with them _without me_?" She nearly shrieked.

"Road~!" Cyril called but she ignored him.

"Tyyyyyyykiiiiii!"

"Road… I have something to tell you…" Tyki said and Road calmed down.

"What?" She asked.

"Allen is together with that guy…"

"Together?"

"Together as in _together_."

"_Together_?"

"Yeah, kissing and hugging…"

"_NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_!"

* * *

_Poor poor Road, you're too cute and really really freaky._

_I spell Road's adoptive father's name as "Cyril" because that a guy's name and it's pronounced "Sheryl" so I guessed that it was his name (and it looks manlier)_

_I just had to do this omake, I got this from a review actually but sorry I don't remember who said that but... YOU KNOW WHO YOU ARE AND THANK YOU VERY MUCH!_

_Sigh, last chapter of Liar's Diary. Hehe can anyone guess who will be writing Lovely Diary?_

_The poll is still open! Please vote!_


	30. Komui's mission, part 3!

_A short chapter I wrote as I watched the 3 first episodes of Stargate Atlantis 1st season. I first thought I should write the "Komui kill Lavi" in this as well but it's kinda late and I don't want my record of always updating every week to be defiled just because of some time-shortage._

_The Gods' forbids such an act._

**_The poll is still open, please vote._**

**_Btw, what do you think of m-preg? One of the alternatives are and it's kinda... winning, so I'm just wondering._**

_Enjoy!_

* * *

Komui was walking through the Order, he felt really accomplished today. He managed to save two exorcists from becoming mince-meat by crazy Order-members who want to know everything about their relationship. He have also successfully sent the few finders that actually _dared_ to try to gain Lenalee's attention at the Valentine's Day party on a mission as far away from the Order as possible.

He smiled as he walked on, strolling as if he had nothing to worry about… well he did have some things to worry about like: Reever catching him not doing his work, someone hitting on Lenalee, Lenalee telling him the coffee's out and was Reever catching him not doing his work mentioned?

He thought of when Allen had come in to his office requesting that he and Kanda get sent on a long-term mission without any finders or other exorcists.

Komui could guess of what they were doing right this moment.

**Komui's imagination:**

"_Aah, finally out…" Allen said and leaned back on the train seat, Kanda sat in front of him looking out through the window watching the scenery that flashed pass his view._

"_I knew there would be a ruckus but seriously, what the fuck?"_

"_At least we're alone now" Allen sighed relieved and then he bent towards Kanda and had a playful smile, Kanda watched his boyfriend's movements with a beginning of a smirk. Allen put his hands on the green seat and Kanda took hold of Allen's waist to support him._

_The white-haired boy's lips came closer to Kanda's face and a he could feel a playful kiss on his cheek that moved towards his lips. Allen sat on Kanda's lap and held Kanda's face in the right position to continue the make-out session._

_Kanda's hands moved lower… and lower…_

_**End of imagination.**_

"KOMUIIII!" The called man was brought out of his mind-play and saw Lavi running towards him.

"Lavi, is it something you want?"

"Naah, not really… just wanted to say hi. Hi by the way…" Komui stared at the apparently happy Bookman apprentice; Lavi was smiling and almost bouncing where he stood.

"Something else? I need to go…" Komui did a move to continue walking but was stopped by Lavi saying:

"I'm done with the diary you gave me a week ago", Komui's day just became even better, and he tried really hard not to show it but Lavi was already running towards the library.

"Finally something to do~"

…

Komui had made sure to check that both Bookman and Lavi were both in the library before he sneaked in to their room.

But what he saw dissuaded him almost immediately. There were so many books! There were books on the floor, on the beds, on the shelves, on the tables, under the beds and Komui even found one under a pillow.

"Green book, green book… there're hundreds of green books here!" He looked everywhere but couldn't find the thin green book with the title "Liar's Diary", he became so frustrated that he looked up and was about to say a curse when he saw something stuck in the ceiling. He blinked and then took a closer look. And there it was. The diary was stuck in the ceiling.

Komui took a small stool and put it right under the diary, he went up on it and grabbed one end of the diary, he was met with some resistance but he just pulled harder. So hard he fell down on the floor, some books covered his fall but it hurt a lot.

"Ouch…" Komui stood up and rubbed his back; he looked around for a place to sit and realized there were none. He looked down at the small stool, shrugged and sat down to read.

"Hoho, Lavi, what have you been doing exactly?"

An hour later.

"Lavi… how dull can you be?"

One and half hour later.

Komui did a face palm at Lavi's apparent idiocy.

"They weren't training…" Komui went red just by thinking of what they were really doing behind the doors to the training room.

"I'm never going in there again."

Two hours later.

"I. Will. Kill. You. _Lavi Bookman apprentice_!"

* * *

_Ooh, I went to a sci-fi convention today and med Joe Flanigan (John Sheppard from Stargate Atlantis), and there were a lot of storm troopers from Star Wars there too, and Darth Vader was there and Bobba Fett! Robert Englund was there, some of you might recognize the name - he played Freddy Kreuger on Nightmare on Elm Street, Edward Furlong (John Connor from Terminator 2) was there too._

_It was so much fun over there! I have to go again next year! When my friend, Flugan, and I moves to New York to study in a college there we'd really like to go to comicon and other things like that._

_Ooooh I can't wait!_

_Have a nice week!_


	31. Komui's mission to kill Lavi! Part 3!

_Wow, I'm actually updating on a Saturday, yay!_

__

No warnings for this chapter, except for some strange metaphore but I think you can handle it.

Did you know there's gonna be Yullen week Winter-edition? No? Anyway I'm going to participate in it (starts on the 19th of December and ends the 25th), the 19th's a sunday so there's a risk that I won't be able to update that weekend (but I will try). If you want to know more about the Yullen Week then go to the Yullen week winter-ed forum.

__

**The polls still open, please vote!**

* * *

**Komui's mission to kill Lavi! Part 3!**

Lavi was skipping through the Order like the rabbit he was. He felt really happy – first he was finished with the diary-mission, then Panda-man let him go early from the library _and_ he was kissed by Lenalee!

Well, on the cheek but still! That's something right? Lavi was on a roll here!

He felt as if he could take on _anything_ the world could throw at him. _**Anything**_.

A loud clank could be heard from behind him. Lavi turned around to see…

…he could take on _anything_… except…

**A maniac Komui driving one of his Komurins.**

"Hehe… Hi, Komui… what's up?" Lavi asked and laughed a bit nervously as he took a good look at this Komurin.

It was… big, well _all _Komurins are big but when one of those is standing right before you, towering over you, they tend to look slightly bigger…

"Nice work with the new Komurin… I bet you've put some nice new…" A panel on the Komurin's chest opened and out came a hand holding a needle, "functions…" Lavi then finished and took a step back.

"Lavi… Bookman apprentice, you have for the last time defiled my precious little sister with your dirty hands!" Komui said and pushed a button which had the hand activate and was trying to stick the needle into Lavi.

Lavi had no reasons to stay put.

He ran. But not like hell.

He ran as if he had the Millenium Earl hot on his heels and then the marshmallow man would take of his coat to reveal Yuu-chan, who would continuously send his hell's insects after him before getting horns and a Devil's tail, and his face would make babies cry and his death glare would have strong men wet their pants, and then he would be joined with Dark Allen who would curse him to the point where Lavi wouldn't even be safe lying in bed all day long and his aura would mix with Devil-Yuu-chan and become a threat to the world – even more than the Earl and his Noah could ever be.

Lavi broke the world record in forty yards test – 2.8 seconds.

He looked over his shoulder as he ran, looking for the Komurin that would be the end of him: it was still after him and Komui had it fire lasers at him and missiles and gas-grenades and oh my god was that… books?

Lavi changed tactics from running like the paragraph above to nowhere in particular to running like the paragraph above to the library.

He had an idea.

With his speed it didn't take long before he arrived to the double doors to the library. Someone was leaving the library and was just about to close the doors.

"NOOOOOOO! DON'T CLOSE THE DOORS!" Lavi screamed and the somebody turned around to find the source of the desperate screamer. Lavi used that moment to throw himself inside the library.

"Mr. Exorcist, what's going on?" The somebody asked, Lavi recognized him as a finder, but the heavy thumping of the Komurin answered the finder's question, who screamed and ran away like hell.

The Order's full of wimps.

It didn't take long before Komui had his Komurin smash the wall and enter the normally quiet library.

"I have you now…" Komui said menacingly and pressed another button which had the robot 'jump' over a bookshelf, but not high enough and the bookshelf fell over from the force of the jump.

Lavi's eyes widened in fear.

He was so dead now.

"What do you think you're doing?" An old, grumpy voice said.

"Gramps!" Lavi found Bookman standing behind the robot observing the destruction calmly – but Lavi knew how he really felt.

"You have to be punished for this, supervisor…"

"I will kill Lav…" Komui began.

"Heaven Compass! North Crime!"

And the Komurin was no more.

* * *

_Next week I'm gonna start writing the last diary **Lovely Diary**, can you guess who's writing that?_

_Didn't I ask this before? Anyway, it shouldn't be hard to answer, who would Komui give a diary to with 'Lovely' on the front?_

_Seya next weekend!_


	32. 17 2 189X

_Hiya again!_

_Somehow it felt as if I've missed a week or something. Well, I'm not going to hold you up._

**_Warning:_**_ A small smut scene (a taste of the chapters to come...)_

_Enjoy!_

**

* * *

**

**Lovely Diary**

"Oh Yuu, these lonely months without you… I've missed you so much! I was worried that you… you wouldn't come back…" Tears fell down Allen's cheeks and he closed his eyes, trying to keep them in.

Then he felt a hand gently cup his face and a thumb wiping away the tears. Allen opened his eyes again to see Kanda's face close to his own.

"I'm here now…" after those sweet, three words Kanda leaned in for a kiss which Allen happily leaved access for.

They hurriedly undressed, needing to feel each other – skin to skin, heat to heat, and soul to soul.

Kanda placed kisses everywhere on Allen's body, he was glad to hear that Allen was still sensitive to his touch on certain places.

"Y-yuu… hn… please…" But Kanda didn't stop the teasing. Allen moaned when he was licked on one of his most sensitive spots.

He tried to grasp what he wanted as his lover devoured him.

It didn't take long before he forcefully separated himself from Kanda and said in a lustful voice:

"Please… I need you… inside

Shoot! Now the mood is completely gone! Stupid brother, he won't die of two hours without coffee! How can I finish this 'mission' if he wants me to give him coffee all the time?

Are diaries supposed to be this thin? If I write a lot each day then I would finish in a week or so.

I wonder why Komui gave me this mission – if that's the right term for this. Assignment might be more fitting I think.

Wonder if brother's given these kinds of missions to others?

Haha! It would be fun to read Allen's diary, or Lavi's… would Kanda even accept the mission?

Who's the uke in their relationship? My first thought is Allen but maybe not, Kanda might like to be the submissive one… though I can't really see that.

They're so cute together! I bet they're sleeping together every night, I heard from Komui that he installed a small fridge in Kanda's room, and that he was allowed to get someone to fix the window (finally).

I wish they could get back soon! So I can see their love first-hand instead of trying to imagine them.

Love is so beautiful.

Now that I'm in the subject I wonder how Lavi is doing.

He looked so happy after that cheek-kiss. I just hope brother's latest Komurin didn't get him yesterday.

His so childish sometimes.

Oops! Forgot to put the date on.

17/2-189X – Lenalee writing.

* * *

_Can I have your attention please. I have a **question **to ask you all._

**_What do you think of M-preg (male pregnancy)?_**

_The story that have M-preg is kinda winning the poll, I don't really mind writing it but since so few have voted I think I should tell those that **do mind** that I might put up a story that they don't like to read._

**_Please vote in the poll!_**


	33. 18 2 189X

_I'm so sorry for the shortness but Yullen week has just started and I'm writing my hands off over here._

**_SHAMELESS ADVERTISING: My new story "_**_Happy Birthday to you**" is where my entries for Yullen Week Winter Edition will be published, the first theme 'Yearn' has been published already, and I hope you all will like it!**_

_To RandomAnonymousReader who reviewed last week: The M-preg story I want to write won't involve gender-switching so don't worry. And yes, Lenalee's Lovely Diary is the last diary in this story, I'm progressing towards the end._

_Enjoy this short chapter!_

* * *

18/2 – 189X

Page 11

Nothing special happened today. Everything feels gray and gloomy. I don't understand why I feel like this. Everything's like normal but it's not.

I wonder if it's because what happened during the party a few days ago…

The days had been normal; I tried to spread love around together with Lavi. I tried to find girls for Allen (the horror now that we know he's as straight as a circle) and guys for Kanda (blasphemy since he's already together with Allen).

But when Brother then announced that Allen got a gift from Kanda… the only thing running through my mind was: YAAAAAAAAAOOOOOOOIIIIII!

I felt as if I were on a field filled with pictures of the cutest couple in the Order!

I tried to imagine their interactions with each other: when they were alone, when they trained, and most importantly: when they're together in bed!

Kanda gently going through Allen's white hair with his long fingers, which could be used to something else too… And then how Allen strokes Kanda's cheek and then bringing his lips closer and they kiss passionately. And I guess Kanda takes control since I can't see Allen as a seme… except when he's in his dark mode, "Black Allen" as Lavi calls it.

I just got an idea for a fic! Black Allen taking control.

Oh this will be perfect!

But I think I'll write down that other idea I have first, the one with Lavi and Allen! I shouldn't really, since Lavi's not into guys (what I've noticed) and Allen's together with Kanda. But I can't let that idea go.

I got the idea a few months ago but I never had the chance to write it.

A threesome would be so hot! I would like to write that too!

Okay, it's decided!

This book will be my unofficial fiction-note-book.

To Brother and everyone else this will be my secret diary no one's allowed to read.

I need to find out some juicy details of the two. Maybe I can call them…?

But it's late and I'm really tired.

It can wait until tomorrow.

I can't wait!

* * *

_And don't forget to vote in my poll (to those that haven't)!_

_And make sure to read my Yullen week stories!_

_Merry Christmas to all of you! And a happy New Year!_

_To those that doesn't celebrate Christmas: Happy Holiday to you all! I hope the coming week will be nice and comfortable!_


	34. 19 2 189X

_I have to apologise for not updating for **two weeks! Bad hybrid bad!**_

_But really, I'm really sorry. And I'm even more sorry to say that I now have to change the updating schedule for this again!_

**_THIS FIC WILL NOW BE UPDATED SPORADICALLY 'CAUSE SCHOOL'S A BITCH AND I'VE BEEN AN IDIOT REGARDING IT!_**

_This chapter is short, like the last one, but the next chapter will contain some smex - unfortunately for all Yullen fans (and me for that matter lol) it will be **Laven** smex since Lenalee is a crazy yaoi-fan._

_Enjoy this belated chapter!_

* * *

19/2 – 189X

Page 18

Today's been great! Brother hasn't tried to "kill" anyone and Lavi… Lavi was so nice to me. He managed to get permission to call Kanda's golem, which means I could have the talk I wished to have since the party!

I have to rewards Lavi for that.

Of course Kanda didn't want to talk to me about their relationship but I asked to talk to Allen instead. Kanda refused at first but then I heard some struggling and Allen was suddenly on the other end.

I guess Lavi was right – Allen is the leash for Kanda we've all been waiting for!

I asked him all kinds of things, like: were they on first name basis now? How often do they have sex? How did they "fall" for each other? What turns Kanda on? What turns Allen on? Have they always been gay, or is it just for each other? Are there some special kinks they like to do in bed? Could they sometime let me watch? Or at least have Timcanpy record it so I could watch later.

But Allen is still that prude and shy boy I know him as. And here I thought being with Kanda would make him more open and blunt.

He didn't answer all of my questions; instead he chastised me a little for asking them.

I won't lose! I guess I have to use Tim, convince him it's for his master's own good! That must make him cooperate!

The answers he did give was that indeed they are on first name basis, though when they start arguing or are angry at each other Allen goes back to call him Kanda and Kanda goes back to… well call him Moyashi or Bean sprout more than he does usually.

Allen also said they didn't exactly "fell" for each other. It was more of an unspoken realization – or whatever Allen said. I'll go with my own belief here: Kanda cornered Allen and then he jumped him.

Allen liked it so much he decided to get together with an all too willing Kanda.

Haha! I got some good information that I can use, but I will need more! And while I wait for that day when I can get all those juicy details, I'll write those fics I've had in my head for some time now.

And I think I'll start with that fic with Lavi and Allen. They do look kind of cute together. Like a red flower on a snowy ground. But that fic will be about a hot meeting in the summer. So no snow under Lavi hehe. I think I'll write that tomorrow. I still got plenty of pages left.

* * *

_Don't worry, I will not put this on hiatus! I'm soon finished with it anyway so I will fight to get there! I won't give up!_

_... I think I've seen Code Geass a bit too much -.- starting to behave like Lelouch..._

_I don't know when the next update will be, but I know it will contain a lemon (though it's Laven)._

_That reminds me, there's names for a lot of pairings out there: Lucky, Yullen, Laven, Yucky (TykiXKanda - name says for itself: eww pairing) etc... well those four are the only names I've seen that's actually a **name** and not just a collaboration of the names. So I have some suggestions for names for other pairings, tell me what you think of them!_

_Maranda - MarieXMiranda_

_Luw-yu - LaviXKanda (Lavi = love, Yuu = you :P)_

_Lovely - LaviXLenalee (Lavi = love, Lenalee = lee: which changes to ly)_

_Tyllen - TykiXAllen (found this in the fic "dgm summary" - can find it in my fave-list)¨_

**_I hope you'll still support this story, it makes me really happy to read your reviews and get email about people putting this on fave or alert!_**

**_Until next time~!_**


	35. 20 2 189X

_No, I have yet to see the light and see paradise (which I hope will be full of yaoi and chocolate btw)._

**_Warning: LAVEN LEMON! _**_And remember what I wrote in the first chapter of Dear Diary? They're writing with ink and therefore it's kinda inevitable that there'll sometimes be spelling mistakes, I put the mistakes there for that purpose, just so you know._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

20/2 – 189X

So Brother have his coffee, no one is dying – finally some alone time.

Hmm... I guess I'll call this fic: White hot meeting.

Haha, perfect!

So here goes:

Lavi had never felt so much love for a single person before.

His unruly, white and beautifully silky hair, silver eyes one could drown in, those luscious lips that parted and his tongue licking them after every dango that he ate.

It was a very hot summer night and Lavi and Allen were camping beside a small lake somewhere in the world.

There was no one there except for them and Lavi thought it a good opportunity to confess his undying love for the younger man.

The one who currently was licking the sauce from a dango in a very, very sexy way.

Lavi didn't know if he should be happy or sad for buying that box of mitarashi dango.

He's happy for buying it because otherwise he wouldn't be able to see this sexy sight.

But he was sad that that tongue wasn't licking something else.

Silver eyes looking up at him, begging for more. The face screaming extacy...

Lavi had never wanted Allen as much as now.

And he wasn't going to let the opportunity slips past him. No, not this time!

Tonight was the night. It was tonight he was going to make Allen his. Forever and ever.

"Hey Allen, let's go swimming!" Lavi called as he walked towards the water. Allen stopped eating the dango and looked at his friend and then at the dango still left in the box.

"But... I want to eat..." He complained.

"Come on...! it's to hot to just sit and eat", Lavi argued and he undressed. Allen pouted but ate the dango in his hand before he went up to Lavi.

"If that last dango gets spoiled in some way..." Allen threatened but Lavi just smiled and said:

"I'll buy you another box when we get back to town, alright?" Allen considered the offer: swim a little for a box of dango...

"Two boxes!"

"Deal!" Lavi blinked at him and in a flash he took off his underwear and dove into the water. Allen undressed as well and slowly waded out in the lake.

When he was about waist deep he looked around but couldn't find Lavi anywhere.

"Lavi...?" He called out nervously. Then suddenly he was pulled under water.

Allen was shocked, at first he believed he was going to drown but then he felt a pair of lips on his own and he realized that Lavi was kissing him!

Soon they parted and swam back to the surface for air.

"What was that, Lavi?" Allen demanded, Lavi smirked sexily and came close to the white-haired youth.

"Don't tell you didn't enjoy it?" Lavi was now standing right behind Allen; his arms encircled the petite body, making Allen shiver from an unknown feeling. Then Lavi began kissing him on his neck and then he played with the left earlobe. Allen bent his head to give Lavi better access. Lavi smiled victoriously and he had his left hand sneak down to grab Allen's sensitive area. He stroke it gently at first but then he started pumping it slowly.

Allen's moans filled his mind and Lavi asked in a husky voice:

"You want more...?" A nod was all he got as answer. Lavi had his right hand play with Allen's hole and then he suddenly put a finger inside. The younger man stiffened from the unusual feeling and Lavi put his head reassuringly on Allen's shoulder.

"Relax, Allen..." He whispered sensually and Allen nodded once again. Lavi continued his ministrations with his left hand as he had a second finger join the first. Allen squirmed a little as Lavi did a scissoring motion.

"Lavi... I..."

"I know... but not yet", Lavi stopped the stroking and instead made a cockring so to stop Allen from coming.

"No... Lavi...!" Was Allen's weak protest.

"Wait just a little..." Lavi then found the spot he'd searched for and Allen gasped. The red-head touched it some more before he took out his fingers. Allen whined from the loss and tried to find those fingers again, makin ripples on the water surface.

Lavi then positioned himself to Allen's entrance and slowl pushed himself in.

Allen took a sharp breath in as he felt cold water and something big inside of him. When Lavi was fully sheathed he started to move slowly in and out. The tightness all around him... he wanted more!

He went faster and faster and now he released Allen from the cockring. The water splashed around them as Lavi pounded into the smaller man.

"Lavi... I'm... I'm..." Allen tried to form a coherent sentence but he was too lost in the pleasure Lavi was giving him. Then he came and the white semen mixed with the lake's water.

The sudden clenching and unclenching around Lavi's dick had him push in one last time, hard, before he came too.

"Allen... I love you", Lavi whispered into Allen's ear. Allen leaned back to him and rested his head on Lavi's shoulder. Lavi's grip on his sides was the only thing keeping him up right now.

"I love you too, Lavi."

THE END

Chocolate and yaoi is the greatest combo ever!

Though, I'm a bit sad for the spelling faults I did in this. Ah well, I guess I have to be more careful tomorrow.

But still, I've come halfway through the diary now and this took up about 20 pages... what to do?

Kanda and Allen look so cute together! I'm so glad they fell in love. Love is so beautiful! And it's YAOI! Though it is a bit sad – I mean that Allen can't have Kanda's babies.

I wonder what they'd look like. Silver hair or black hair? Cobalt eyes or grey?

Note to self tomorrow, pick one of these fic ideas:

Allen somehow gets pregnant with Kanda's babies

Black Allen tops Kanda (Crown Clown bondage perhaps?)

Oh! I can't choose...

* * *

_First of all, I'm sorry for taking so long time - but the thing I'd neglected in school is just about done so hopefully updates will be more frequent in the future._

_Okay, now I've tried Laven... I think I'll stay with my beloved Yullen couple (hides in corner with Yullen m-rated fics)_

_As stated in the chapter I'm halfay through Lovely Diary and therefore, I was thinking on having her write one last long fic or something. I would like you all to decide which one of the last underlined sentences you would like Lenalee to write. And perhaps some ideas for a story - I could come up with one myself but "As Love Grows" is taking up a lot of brain processors right now and I need to come up with a good story for that._

_To sum things up:_

_M-preg (Allen gets pregnant)  
Black-Allen!semeXKanda!uke_

_Which one would you like?_


	36. 21 2 189X

_*Hides in corner* You won't kill me, right? I'm terribly sorry for not updating for such a long time!_

_As for the question I asked last chapter: **it was a crushing victory for M-preg!**_

_I won't hold you up any longer._

_Warning: Yullen smex_

* * *

21/2 – 189X

I can't stop myself! Thinking about a pregnant Allen makes me squeal!

Though he might not appreciate it as much as I do... but what if...? what if Allen could get pregnant for real?

That would be so awesome! Komui could certainly come up with something for that to happen – and if I ask nicely... and bribe him with more coffee – then he might just make it happen.

Though, I want him to find a cure to this nasty stomach flu that's been running rampant since a few days back first. I can't really appreciate the yaoi-goodness if I have to heave my guts out every hour.

Sigh...

So, I want to do a story where Allen gets pregnant but it's kind of hard to come up with a plausible explanation as to why it could happen... whatever! I'll just make them have sex and be done with it.

I think I'll call it: Unexpected Surprise.

That's a fancy title.

**Unexpected Surprise**

The door to the small cabin was shut with a loud bam when a body was slammed against it. A small gasp was heard from the smaller man but soon it was silenced by lips covering his own.

The kiss was hard and passionate, the tall dark haired man, who was pressing his body closer to the younger, white haired man, had his left hand sneak up under the younger's shirt. His slender fingers lightly touching the white skin, slowly traveling up – sending shivers down the younger's back.

"Ngh... Kanda..." but a finger stopped the younger from saying anything more.

"We're alpone", the older whispered sensually in the younger's left ear, "it's Yuu... Allen..." Kanda then proceeded to suck on the earlobe earning a gasp from Allen.

The younger's legs encircled the other's waist – pulling them closer together. Kanda wasted no time as he took better hold of his lover, and while Allen kissed his neck and chin and sucked on an earlobe, he carried him to the sofa. He turned around and sat down with Allen straddling him. The ferocious kissing and nibbling continued and both of them shuddered with pleasure when they thought of what was to come – as soon as they've gotten out of their clothing.

Allen tore up Kanda's dark shirt and then he kissed the neck and then he went lower and lower... and lower... he was stopped by Kanda who took of the shirt Allen was wearing.

Now that both were shirtless they couldn't keep their hands off each other any longer. Hands roaming their chests and backs. Kisses fluttering everywhere. Gasps when the friction between their clothed erections increased. The heat beginning to consume them both.

It didn't take long before they found their pants to constricting.

Allen pressed himself closer to Kanda. He wanted to feel that pulsing heat, he needed it! Kanda felt the same, if it weren't for Allen firmly pressing and rubbing against him he would've pushed Allen down on the floor and just take him.

Allen's hands stroke Kanda's aching member – making Kanda bite the spot he'd been kissing and sucking. Allen moaned and continued doing his ministrations.

Not wanting to leave his lover unattended Kanda picked up a small bottle of lube which he richly coated his fingers with.

When Allen felt Kanda's hands reaching behind him he lifted himself up a little to give better access. To him the first slick finger felt so good, he couldn't wait until...

But he then noticed that it went slowly – too slow for his liking! It took too long for that first finger to get fully inside and Allen whined making Kanda smirk. The former understood immediately – Kanda was toying with him! He did this just to tease him!

Allen could play that game too.

When the second finger was inserted he put some lube on his hand and then he did the handjob more sensually, faster. He knew this hand an effect on Kanda when the later started breathing harder and couldn't do the same rhythmic, scissoring motion with his fingers he'd done earlier.

"Fuck!" Kanda hissed and Allen took that as the sign for him reaching an orgasm. Smirking evilly Allen successfully cockblocked him. Kanda groaned when he wasn't able to get the release he wanted, his fingers came out of Allen and he put both of his hands on Allen's sides, as if he wanted to get the younger away from him. But Allen was resilient and didn't let up the pressure.

Allen continued stroking it, carefully now up and down earning gasps and groans from Kanda.

The older closed his eyes as he felt it building up inside him again. But what he didn't expect was for Allen to raise himself and then slowly put himself down on Kanda.

It was sudden. From feeling the heat once again building up inside him to feel that hot tightness, which was Allen, around him.

Allen slung his head back and a long moan escaped from his tightly closed mouth when he filled himself to the brim.

They stayed connected like that for awhile, only their gasping breaths could be heard.

Then Allen used Kanda's shoulders to pull himself up and then slowly go down again.

Again and again and again. Faster every time. Kanda took better hold of Allen's hips and met the other halfway. He felt himself getting closer again so he, without pulling out, laid Allen gently down on the sofa.

It was easier this way to find Allen's prostrate – which would make him see stars.

After a few thrusts he heard Allen moan loudly next to his ear and he felt his lover's right leg coming up on his back, pushing him further in.

He gladly abided that silent demand and thrust harder, faster.

And then they were complete.

Kanda came slightly before Allen. It exploded from him and he held the body under him so hard, small bruises would form later.

They lied there, connected – not wanting to end the moment just yet.

~About a week later~

"Do we have to return to the Order Yuu?" Allen asked as they made their way to the horse carriage which would take them to the train station. Kanda nodded but didn't say anything. Allen pouted but it turned into a polite smile when they met the coachman, who opened the carriage door for them. Kanda went in without a word but Allen politely thanked the man before getting in as well.

When the door was closed the carriage started to move and they were on their way home.

Allen leaned back on the seat opposite of Kanda, who was staring out through the small window. The mission had been tough. They'd been sent to get an innocence fragment, which hadn't exactly been easy to find, and they had to battle against endless hordes of akuma.

It felt good to be going home. Then he suddenly retched and he put a hand over his mouth as if to stop it from coming out. Kanda yelled at the driver to stop but Allen was already jumping of the carriage. He ran to the nearest ditch and threw up everything he had in his stomach.

Kanda ran to him, feeling worried about this sudden sickness.

They stayed there for about ten minutes – to let Allen's innards calm down. Kanda then gave him some water. When the other had drunk enough he asked angrily:

"What the hell was that?" Allen glared up at him and answered:

"What did it look like? I wasn't exactly having tea with my friends..."

"When did you get sick?" Kanda wanted answers not an argument. Allen shrugged and then he said:

"I don't feel sick."

~To be continued tomorrow~

**EXTRA – What really happened when they were returning to the Order (this is the mission the Yullen couple was sent on at the end of Liar's Diary)**

Allen didn't manage to get out of the carriage and as such Kanda was angry for a completely different reason. The driver didn't want to drive them any longer and unceremoniously threw them out to walk the rest of the way. Allen became dehydrated and Kanda had to carry him the mile or so to the station – only stopping to bathe in a nearby river, Allen drank the water and then felt better – not feeling sick at all. Kanda wanted to kill him at that moment but stuck with throwing him into the cold water.

Fighting ensued.

* * *

_Lenalee's M-preg fic will continue next chapter (I want to give the people who don't like it a chance to skip it)._

_I put that EXTRA thing there because I want to point out that what Lenalee wrote and what is really happening on the Yullen couple's mission is very much alike (except a few details)_

_The next chapter will be the last of Lenalee's Lovely Diary, just so you know, and then there will be 2-3 chapter more._

_I've closed the poll since I think it's been open long enough now. But I will give you a chance to vote through reviews here until the end of May._

_The fics you can vote on:_

_"As Love Grows" - An arranged marriage between prince Kanda and prince Allen due to their drunken fathers one night several years ago. Friendship turning to hatred turning to... something else? Though it doesn't get easy when someone wants them gone from the throne. (Yullen, Lovely (LaviXLenalee), MarieXMiranda, a bit of CrossXNeah, parental KroryXJasdevi, etc.)_

_"Hate, Set Aside" - M-preg. The Black Order is a group of mercenaries who do things normal people do not - their special powers help them in the jobs they get. But then another group comes up and a deadly rivarly begins, it doesn't help when Allen's life is even more messed up thanks to his Uncle Marian Cross. (Yullen and Lucky is the big pairings)_

_"Golden Butterfly" - The superpopular band The Golden Butterfly (Allen and Lenalee) comes to town and the two in the band starts school where Lavi and Kanda goes to. Lavi is thrilled, being their number one fan, but Kanda notice that something's not right about the two. (No pairings)_

_Berserk-fic - Kanda comes from a tribe where men can go berserk for just about anything. Being hunted by the authorities of world; Kanda can handle that, killing a whole village; not that hard, seeing a hurt white-haired slave; Kanda felt something he's never felt before. (Yullen)_

_The Ghost-Man - Lavi and Lenalee are ghost-hunters but they haven't got any luck with the ghost-part. Then they meet Allen Walker who's got a peculiar problem. (TykiXKandaXAllen)_

_Dear Diary will be finished within this month, because I want to put up the new fic the 10th of June._


	37. 22 2 189X

_The last chapter of Lovely Diary - OMG I'M FINALLY FINISHED WITH ALL THE DIARIES!_

_Hrm, hrm..._

_Anyway, this chapter was supposed to focus on Allen's pregnancy but I kind of failed and as such this part 2 is more about them finding out about it. **So no real M-preg sorry!**_

_Enjoy!_

* * *

22/2 – 189X

**Unexpected Surprise – part 2.**

When Allen and Kanda got back to headquarters they were greeted by a very happy Lavi. The first thing he did was to glomp Allen.

During most days Allen would comply and just stand there, letting Lavi do what he wanted, but not this time. Allen felt nausea build up inside and he practically threw Lavi away and then he ran to the nearest toilet.

The two older men stared at the dust left behind by their friend/lover until Lavi proceeded to glomp Kanda.

"Yuuuuuu-chaaan! I've missed Yuuu! What's wrong with Beansprout-chan?"

"Get the fuck away from me, you stupid rabbit!" Kanda went to punch Lavi but the red-head managed to slink away unharmed.

"Aaw, is that a way to treat a friend?" Kanda just walked away without answering. Lavi pursed his lips and then he went after the Japanese.

"But seriously, what happened to Allen? Did he get sick during your mission?" Lavi asked, his tone gave no hint that he, just moments ago, had been a glomping, happy rabbit with a death wish. Kanda shrugged and stopped outside of the bathroom Allen had run into.

The retching noise coming from inside made Lavi feel sick. But it didn't take long before they heard water running and a toilet flushing, and a few moments later Allen walked out of the bathroom – looking completely fine; except he was a bit pale. Allen stopped when he saw the two standing before him, he had a confused look on his face – giving Kanda a hard time stopping the sudden urge to whisk him away...

"What are you doing here?" Allen asked, having Kanda stop on his trip to sexy fantasy-land, but it was Lavi who answered:

"We were worried about you! Running off like that. Are you sick? Should big brother Lavi carry you to the nurse?" Allen sighed and then he said:

"You didn't have to wait for me. And no, I'm not sick – I must have eaten something bad. I don't feel sick."

"You've said that five times already, you think I'll believe it now, Beansprout? What the fuck's wrong with you?" Kanda pushed Allen so his back was against the wall, his face inches away from his lover, eyes locked, hands going down... down... down...

"As much as I'm happy for you guys being together and all that, could you please stop molesting each other in public?" Lavi said, Kanda glared back at him.

"Shut your trap, rabbit, before I cut your tongue off!" Lavi immediately closed his mouth. Kanda turned back to his blushing lover who said in a placating tone:

"If you're that worried about me, we could go to Komui and see if he knows what it is...?" Kanda snarled at the lost opportunity but let go of the shorter man.

...

"You throw up but don't feel sick? You're 'craving' for certain foods but then reject them? Mood-swings?"

"I haven't had any mood-swings..." Allen said slowly, hesitantly. Komui nodded absentmindedly and then he said:

"Yet to get to that stage then..." Komui wrote something down in his notebook.

"What 'stage'?" Allen asked.

"What the fuck are you on about, idiot?" Kanda asked, annoyance clearly in his voice and expression. Komui looked up at the three exorcists in front of him, surprise on his face.

"Isn't it obvious?" Allen's pregnant."

The silence stretched for several seconds. And then some more. And some more. Until:

"You've got to be kidding me, Komui!" Allen exclaimed and laughed nervously, "There's no way..."

"I see no problem..." but Kanda interrupted him.

"He's a fucking man! That's the problem!" Kanda was glaring at Komui, Allen was staring numbly into space and Lavi...

"Can I be its God Father?" He asked, turning to Allen in excitement. Everyone stopped what they were doing, Kanda stopped swearing and arguing with Komui who had raised an eyebrow at the sudden outburst. Allen stared at Lavi, eyes widened, his lips slightly parted. And just when Kanda opened his mouth to say how ridiculous that was when Allen can't even be pregnant, Allen said:

"I'd love you to!" And a large smile erupted on his face, Lavi squealed with happiness and glomped him. Kanda face-palmed and then slowly let his hand fall down to his side – very close to Mugen's handle.

He gave Lavi his most murderous glare and when Komui cleared his throat the glare settled on him. Komui didn't care; instead he clasped his hands and said:

"Great! Let's tell everyone this glorious news! Everyone will be so happy for you!" Komui took Allen's hands and pulled him up into a bear hug – while Kanda was spluttering nonsense angrily. Lavi turned to him.

"Do you want to say something, Yuu?"

"He must be so happy he can't speak!" Komui exclaimed.

"But of course! He's after all the baby-daddy... wait... what does that make Allen-chan?" Lavi asked and turned back to look at Allen who was currently getting squished by a very happy Komui.

"Mum?" He suggested, Lavi shook his head.

"He's not a woman so he can't be a mum", Lavi explained.

"But he's pregnant – just like a woman..." Lavi interrupted Komui's protest.

"What about 'mather', you know a collocation of 'mother' and 'father'?" Komui nodded while considering it – still holding Allen tightly to his chest.

"Ah... I've a suggestion!" Allen said while trying to get out of Komui's grip; but he failed.

"And what would that be o' great 'mather'?" Lavi asked and raised an eyebrow, "Surely it can't be better than my suggestion?" Allen finally got loose from the suffocating hug, he took a deep breath and then he said:

"How about I'm 'daddy' and Kanda is 'father'? Lavi thought about it for a second – like the genius he is.

"Why?" He then asked, Allen blinked.

"Why?" Uhm... it's because... uhm, well..." Allen took a few steps back so he got closer to Kanda. When he was standing right before his lover Kanda stretched out his arms and put them protectively around Allen's waist. Allen looked back at Kanda and then he put his gloved hands on Kanda's.

Lavi and Komui were patiently waiting for Allen's explanation.

"Well, first off: we're both men and... and 'daddy' is... you know, much softer than 'father' – which is kinda hard, like Kanda... and... and, uhm..." Allen pressed his back to Kanda's front for every word he said, Komui and Lavi were staring at him as if he was talking gibberish. "Yeah... KANDA LET'S RUN!" And Allen grabbed Kanda's hand and ran out of the office. Lavi and Komui just stared after them. Then they looked at each other and Lavi said:

"We haven't even discussed the baby's name yet..."

...

NOOOOOOO

No more pages! I really wanted to continue writing it too...

_End of Lovely Diary._

* * *

_I don't really like this chapter for some reason... though I guess it's because one can really see that I've lost my interest in this fic._

_Anyway, there's still two chapters left! The two one-shot chapters: Komui read all diaries, and Komui kill Lavi chapters._

_At the 10th of June I will put up the last chapter of Dear Diary as well as put up the first chapter of "As Love Grows" - yes that one won, I've counted the votes at least twice and that one always came first. "Hate, Set Aside" came shortly after and the berserk-fic came third._

_A short question: **Do you want me to put the last two chapters into one slightly bigger and put up on friday or do you want two separate chapters? (Komui read diaries will in that case be put up tonight, as in tonight in Sweden, or tomorrow after my graduation party)**_


	38. EVERYONE KILL KOMUI!

_Woot woot, the last chapter! OMG what a long journey, I started this fic around August last year and now, almost 1 year later, I'm finished. I had this chapter somewhat planned out after I finished Allen's **Dear Diary**, but it wasn't until I did the m-preg in Lenalee's diary that I came up with the rest._

**_Warnings: Lenalee's got an unhealthy influence over Komui, Komui's got a strange view on life and Allen thinks to much._**

_So have fun with this last chapter of **Dear Diary!**_

_**ENJOY!**_

* * *

**Everyone kill Komui!**

Komui was sitting by his desk in his office when Lenalee came in through the door.

"Hi Brother!" Lenalee said and gracefully walked up to his desk, not wanting to do work Komui watched her with unwavering attention.

"Is there anything you want, my beautiful, gorgeous, fantastic, fairy-like butterfly sister?" Komui asked happily, and then he pushed down the stacks of papers on his desk so Lenalee could sit on it. The girl smiled and sat on the desk; she then looked down at her brother and asked:

"When does Allen and Kanda come home?" She asked in a sweet tone – Komui answered immediately.

"Tomorrow", Lenalee smiled even more and then she said:

"I've finished that mission you gave me a week ago", Komui nodded and as Lenalee was on her way out of the office he exclaimed:

"Can you go make me some coffee?" Lenalee turned around, her hands behind her and with a happy smile she said:

"Of course, Brother! I'll make you that special with cream and chocolate."

If Komui were to die right this moment – he would die happy.

...

It was night, pitch black. The corridors of the Black Order was a scary sight during the night: statues and paintings looked at you eerily from their spots, the shadows moved from the light on Komui's special new lamp-gadget, distant screams could be heard from the latest victim of Komurin special KILL LAVI edition...

A completely normal night in the Black Order.

Komui was on a very special – and possibly very dangerous – mission: break in, find and read Lenalee's _Lovely_ _Diary_. He crept up to her room slowly, his night vision goggles showed him that he was all alone, smiling Komui took out his multi-gadget and proceeded to pick open the stout, brown door.

The room was dark, Komui could hear rhythmic breathing coming from the bed, he looked around the room – the clothes she'd been using that day were folded and put neatly on a chair; the room was very clean, Komui was very proud to have such a neat sister. He took a few steps into the room; very carefully – he didn't want what happened when he was trying to take Kanda's diary to happen again; he was still having nightmares about that whole ordeal.

The diary was fully visible on Lenalee's desk. Komui got a little suspicious – it was too noticeable. He shook his head and then tip-toed to the desk, and then with itchy fingers he gently took hold of the diary. He looked at the squiggly, silver letters on the front of the thin diary, and without further ado he tip-toed his way out of the room.

He didn't notice Lenalee's smile.

...

About three hours later Komui sat in his comfy chair by his desk, he'd already put the diary back and now he was thinking – hard. The answer was clear: Lenalee wanted Allen and Kanda to have kids, not adopted but biological. But he wasn't sure if Allen and Kanda would really enjoy it as much as she imagined...

But if Lenalee wants it – then everything's good! Nothing Lenalee wants is bad for others – they will see the light eventually. Allen and Kanda will thank Komui for doing what Lenalee wants! He just has to explain nicely to them – like in Lenalee's story!

But how to do it? He needs to make something small – easy to digest – something small so Allen won't notice, then again; he eats like a wolf. A pill would be good, but that might be hard to achieve... and how to change Allen's innards?

But it's for Lenalee! Dear Big Brother Komui will make it happen!

...

The next day the Yullen couple came home. Kanda was just as indifferent looking like usual, Allen smiled politely to everyone they met and Lavi glomped them like there was no tomorrow. Kanda went to throw him away from his lover but Allen felt nausea build up inside and managed to throw Lavi away himself and then he ran to the nearest bathroom. The two older men looked after him, confusion on their faces.

Inside the bathroom, Allen was washing his face. He didn't feel sick but he knew that it would come back soon. Though he didn't know what kind of sickness it was – it was too much different from ordinary stomach flu. He looked at himself in the mirror – he was pale, paler than usual, his red scar showed even more. He sighed. Kanda was so angry at him right now, for what happened in the carriage and then Allen's motion sickness on the train...

"Are you sick, Allen?" A dark voice behind him asked, Allen jumped in shock and then he turned around slowly. From the shadows a figure appeared, it had a white lab coat and a white beret...

"Oh God, Komui! You scared me", Allen said, relief in his voice. Komui came closer to him, a wicked smile on his face.

"You don't look so well..." Komui said in that same dark, low voice. Allen blinked.

"Well... I don't feel sick; I don't know what it is..." Komui nodded and fixed his glasses. Then he put his hand in his pocket and brought up a small pill. Allen looked at him, "What's that?" Komui's smile widened.

"This is something I've made to ease the stomach, should make you feel better in no time!" Komui took Allen's right hand and put the pill on the palm. Allen looked at it skeptically.

"I don't know... how can I trust you not to do some weird experiment on me?" Komui shook his head, his wicked smile turned into a reassuringly one.

"You know that if I do anything to you Kanda would murder me, it's nothing strange about this pill, I promise on Lenalee's innocence!" Komui said and nodded. Allen bit his lip, still not sure if he should take the pill. But Komui kept staring at him so Allen threw it into his mouth and then drank some water from the tap to swallow it down. Komui's smile widened even more and when Allen turned back to face him Komui had disappeared. The exorcist got a horrible feeling but didn't think too much on it since Kanda burst in through the door, Lavi right behind him.

"Allen-chan! Feelin' alright?" Lavi asked, Allen blinked and shook his head and then he said:

"Yeah... somewhat."

...

Everything went according to plan!

Komui had put an aphrodisiac in Kanda's soba and to make sure it worked, Komui ate with them, sitting next to Lenalee. When Kanda had finished his food he'd looked uncomfortable, staring at Allen, eyeing him like candy. Allen of course noticed it but kept eating like nothing was going on. Then as the minutes passed by, Komui could see that Allen's face became redder and redder, biting his lips sometimes, squirming in his seat. Glancing over at Kanda who sat next to Allen, Komui could see the almost unnoticeable smirk and that it seemed his hand was...

Komui assumed that everything was going as planned.

It didn't take long before Allen fled the cafeteria, Kanda waited until Allen was outside the doors before sprinting after him.

The next day, Komui noticed that Allen was limping badly.

And the day after that. And the day after _that_. And the day after _**that**_**.**

One week later Allen was running to the bathrooms again. But whenever someone asked if he was sick he just shrugged and said:

"I don't feel sick."

Komui was overjoyed. He'd done what Lenalee wanted! She would be so happy now!

He was so happy that he decided to call all four of them to his office. He had, the night before, snuck in to their bedrooms and taken their respective diaries. Before the four exorcists came in he put all the diaries in a row on his desk. Allen's pink _Dear Diary_ far to the left, Kanda's black _Secret Diary_ next to Allen's, Lavi's green _Liar's Diary _in between Allen's diary and Lenalee's purple _Lovely Diary_. Komui dusted the diaries with a feather duster when the four came in through the door. Komui saw that Kanda got an immediate look of suspicion and distrust when he saw Komui's seemingly innocent demeanor. Allen held his hand and pulled him down to sit next to him on the sofa, Lenalee sat down next to Allen and Lavi stood up. Komui smiled and then he opened his mouth to say something, but Lavi interrupted him.

"That's _my_ diary! What's that doing here?" He exclaimed, the other's blinked and then they looked towards the desk.

"Why the fuck is that thing here?" Kanda yelled angrily, getting up from his seat, Allen pulled him back down.

"I bet Komui can explain things..." Allen got a dark look and calmly gazed at Komui who bit his lip nervously.

"Well... you know I gave you a mission to write in a diary..." He began.

"Yes", Allen said and nodded, still holding Kanda's hand in a tight grip, the Japanese seemed ready to go berserk on the supervisor.

"And when you, Allen, came to me and said that you've finished it, I was really excited and decided to have Kanda write in one, and then Lavi, and then my lovely, beautiful sister Lenalee~..."

"But _why_ do _you_ have _our_ diaries on _your_ desk?" Allen asked, his tone harsh making Komui yelp weakly.

"Well... you see, I just want to tell you how well you did your mission. And to be able to do that I... sorta had to... read them..."

"YOU DAMN SON OF A FUCKING BITCH, I'M GONNA FUCKING KILL YOU!" Allen didn't even care to hold him back. Kanda took hold of Mugen and practically flew at Komui who was already running for his life. Lavi had his hammer out and was in pursuit as well, Lenalee ran after them out of the room – to make sure Kanda and Lavi didn't murder her brother. Allen stayed behind, still sitting on his sofa. Then he stood up and slowly went up to the desk. He glanced at his God forsaken pink diary, and then he took up Lenalee's purple one. He browsed through the thin book, and the he saw the page which had his face go from pale to _stark white_.

"_You throw up but don't feel sick? You're 'craving' for certain foods but then reject them? Mood-swings?"_

"_I haven't had any mood-swings..." Allen said slowly, hesitantly. Komui nodded absentmindedly and then he said:_

"_Yet to get to that stage then..." Komui wrote something down in his notebook._

"_What 'stage'?" Allen asked._

"_What the fuck are you on about, idiot?" Kanda asked, annoyance clearly in his voice and expression. Komui looked up at the three exorcists in front of him, surprise on his face._

"_Isn't it obvious?" Allen's pregnant."_

Allen thought hard. When he came back he felt sick, but that must have been the stomach flu, then Komui gave him that pill and the sickness stopped, then Kanda became horny and they fucked like rabbits, and then a few days later Allen felt sick again...

Allen dropped the diary on the floor; because he'd just seen something to prove his suspicion: notes of 'how to make a man pregnant' by Komui Lee.

The white-haired exorcist didn't know whether to scream or cry for being fooled by Komui. Then he had decided. Allen ran out to the rotunda which stretched several floors, he could see Kanda and Lavi running after Komui two floors down. Allen called out to Kanda:

"YUU! KILL HIM! MAIM HIM! MAKE HIM SUFFER!" Kanda stopped to look up at his lover and then he smirked and with new power he ran after Komui, sending his Hell's insects after the poor supervisor.

* * *

_My last question to you all: **do you think Komui succeeded in making Lenalee happy by making m-preg possible or was it the return of the stomach flu?**_

_Thanks to everyone who have reviewed and fave'd and put this on alert. Even though I didn't get a lot of reviews on every single chapter I still got mail saying that person and that person put this on alert/fave-list - thank you all, without your support I would never have finished this story._

**_Note: My new story has been put up, it's name is 'As Love Grows', be sure to read it!_**


End file.
